Aubouroc: Part One - The Fall
by PhantombMoll
Summary: It's not just weak men who are made weak by love. Whether that love is of power, coin, war or, of our fellow men. The best of us suffer at it's hands, the strongest of us are broken by it's power. This is the story of the fall of a Lady and her rise as a protector of the living. This is the story of Adelais Aubouroc. BronnxOC then Hound/Sandor x OC in Part 2. Incredibly slow burn.
1. Lady Adelais

A/N: I'm not going to give a disclaimer it's obvious I don't own GoT and all that dwells within it. I created Adelais, her house, and the castle and forest surrounding it. I worked to build a House and characters that would be believable within the sphere of GoT. Previously I have published a fanfic called Aubouroc however I've reworked a lot since then and feel this is better.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Adelais watched from the battlefield her heart swelling with fear. They were going to die here. They were going to die in this icy tundra surrounded by the undead. If she were to meet death today though she would not be taken down easily. She would fight for the living. For every child who had yet to experience the joy's life could bring. She would fight for heartbeats, heartbreaks, for love and loss and all those things that only living could bring to the world._

_#?*_

_There were hands at her throat. She couldn't breathe. Pressing on her windpipe, making sucking in another breath impossible. A dark face loomed above her, the last thing she would see before she died. A faceless assassin. The weight on her throat was unbearable as she scrabbled at the hands around her neck. _

Adelais bolted up in bed. Thrusting the blade into the shadows that fell motionless across her bed. Her heart hammered in her chest as she lowered the blade slowly. She pulled in long deep breaths as her eyes swept the room just to be sure.

The room was clear, there was no assailant and she was safe, as safe as one could be when they feared their sister and her husband were trying to kill her. Adelais crossed to the window, watching the moon giving way to the sun. It was early morning, too early for breakfast. She returned to the bed and pulled open the chest containing letters on her vanity table.

Eventually the bustle of the castle signalled that breakfast would be served and Adelais made her way to the table. Tib and Julius her closest advisors were already there and they both turned to her with a smile as she sat down.

"Were you talking about me?" Adelais asked suspiciously.

"Of course not." Tib replied, though his guilt was showing on his face.

"We were just saying, perhaps the trip to King's Landing would be fruitful for more than just business." Julius replied studying her face.

"Not this again." Adelais sighed as she plucked an apple from a bowl and tucked into it. "I'm fine. Bright as the Snow in the North."

"I just think-"

"Julius, I know you're here to advise me but there are maesters to assess my health. My aim is straight, and my hands are steady." She held up a hand but withdrew it quickly to hide the smallest of tremors.

"Forgive me Adelais but your face is saying otherwise." Tib said as he played with a grape on his plate. Tib was older than Adelais by two years. He had grown up and fought alongside her brother before he'd died. Now he fought alongside her. Tib was unwaveringly loyal and handsome. Well built like all the Aelton men with strong arms and chests. "It's starting to show that you clearly aren't sleeping. If you're still worried aft-"

"I'm not worried." Adelais refuted, ignoring the memory of panic from the previous night. "I'm fine."

Suddenly there was a commotion at the other end of the hall as Halle and Tomaris stumbled into breakfast. Hands all over each other in a sickening display that made Adelais roll her eyes. Her sister had been married off to Tomaris before their father had died. He had arranged it all. The pair of them had been expecting to inherit Aubouroc when Roven, Adelais older brother, had died. Roven had given express, binding instructions that the house go to Adelais though and so it had.

"Jealous dear sister?" Halle asked. Adelais was unlike her sister in a lot of ways but the most telling was their looks. Where Halle was blessed with the traditional Aubouroc rosy-pale skin and buttered toast blonde hair, Adelais had dark auburn hair that made her skin look paler than it was. She possessed hazel eyes with flecks of green where Halle's were an icy blue. If it weren't for her grandmother on her mother's side, there might have been questions of Adelais paternity given that she didn't fit the traditional aesthetic of the Aubouroc household.

"I'd rather not have a dog slobbering all over me." Adelais retorted, already bored with what was about to come.

"Funny, I think that's the only creature that would take you now. Maybe you should reconsider? I'm sure we can find you a nice match in the yard." Tomaris replied spitefully as they sidled up to the table and began to help themselves to the fruit on offer.

"Forgive me Tomaris but when was the last time you actually ventured to the yard? I know you don't like to get your hands dirty." Adelais retorted, a dangerous edge to her voice that said she knew it was him who'd had the assassin sent to her room.

"Well of course not, he's got to keep them clean for the last unblemished and pure Aubouroc woman." Halle replied with a smirk. Adelais snorted out a laugh.

"You haven't been pure in a long time."

"That may be so but at least I'm not an unwanted disfigured disgrace who brought nothing but disappointment to our mother and father." Halle snapped, her beautiful face contorting with the cruelty of the jibe.

The house of Aubouroc was famous for two things; the quality of its armour and weaponry, and, the beauty of its women. Legend said Aubouroc women were unblemished, pure, they were said to be sought after by men all over the world. A lie. Legend also said that those same Aubouroc women would become barren if they were ever scarred.

Adelais had been twelve when Halle, in a fit of jealous rage, had hit her with a hot poker from the yard. The weight had left its mark on her back and it had been driven into Adelais by her superstitious father and his court that she was something of a monster because of it.

"I'd love to sit here and do this with you again Halle, but I have work to do, to keep this house in order. Like preparing for the trip to King's Landing." Adelais sighed rising from her chair.

"You're not going to King's Landing. We are." Halle said narrowing her eyes at Adelais.

"No, you're not. You and Tomaris will have to stay here and see to things. As head of this house it should be me who gives the King his naming day present. Wouldn't want you messing up another deal would we Tomaris?" Adelais smiled at them both and Tomaris looked like he was ready to kill her. She half wanted him to try it so she could finish him off once and for all.

"They're expecting us." Tomaris said through his teeth.

"Not anymore. I've already sent word to Tyrion to expect me."

"Of course, she just wants to see the dwarf, the only man in the seven kingdoms who'll pay her attention."

"Ah yes the dwarf, might talk to you but he still won't fuck you, will he? Even he knows better than to touch a-" Tomaris was interrupted as the table scraped and shook when Tib stood up quickly ready to fight. Adelais held out a hand to steady him.

"You know Tomaris, size isn't everything. I thought you of all people would understand that." Adelais glanced him up and down taking time to let her gaze linger near his groin so he knew exactly what she was referring too. Tomaris face turned as sour as did Halle's, and Adelais smirked. Victory was hers. "Now if you don't mind. As head of this house I have preparations to see to. Tib I need you to see to the men, make sure their ready with the armour. Make sure the villagers have dried fruits to take with us as a gift. Some herbs too."

Adelais walked away from the table with Tib and Julius following as Halle and Tomaris sat down to eat.

"Eat well." She said giving them her most unsettling smile that she knew would leave them inspecting the food for the next twenty minutes for fear she'd put something in it.

"My lady, I'm sure your sister-" Julius started but Adelais held up a hand.

"Julius, I appreciate the sentiment, but my sister has never loved me."

"I think the visit to King's Landing will serve you well." He said changing tack. "The sun and the sea can do wonders for ill health." Julius rubbed at his greying beard. He was a small, sickly looking man and had been that way as long as Adelais could remember. He oversaw the accounts at Aubouroc and he had done since her father's rule. Adelais trusted him and his judgement, which was a rarity for her in Aubouroc.

"I'm not ill. I'm fine. Talking of King's Landing though I want you to stay here Julius. Keep an eye on things whilst Tib and I are both gone. I don't trust my sister not to try and incite some sort of rebellion and I wouldn't want to come back and find one village trying to slaughter another."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about Adi." Tib said gently. "You've got the men on side, they trust you. They know you're the best thing for this place. They trusted your brother they trusted his judgement and they moved that trust to you because they knew how much he cared for you."

"That may be the case, but alliances can shift. I'd like to at least keep an eye on what they get up to when I'm not here holding the reigns." Adelais replied. It had taken time for her to truly earn the men's trust. They had been wary to have a woman at the head of a house whose business relied on weaponry and armour. She had shown them she could lead the house in prosperity though and they had come to accept her. It was a fragile alliance though and one she never took for granted.

"I'll keep you informed of course my Lady. Safe riding." Julius said with a gentle sort of bow before he scurried off back towards his chambers.

Adelais watched him go. He was fragile and squirrelly, a man of math not a man of sword. Maybe he wasn't the best person to leave here in her absence. At least he could report things with ease though, everyone seemed to trust Julius because he was so unassuming. A nervous chill drove itself upwards from her stomach at the thought of relinquishing so much control on either endeavour.

* * *

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


	2. Naming Day

A/N: I'm not going to give a disclaimer it's obvious I don't own GoT and all that dwells within it. I created Adelais, her house, and the castle and forest surrounding it. I worked to build a House and characters that would be believable within the sphere of GoT. Previously I have published a fanfic called Aubouroc however I've reworked a lot since then and feel this is better.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I really wish you'd let me come with you." Tib said as they stood in the courtyard of Aubouroc.

"I'd rather you were here. Julius is an old man. Tib I trust you, that's why I'd rather you were here." Adelais replied pressing a hand to his arm.

"I would just rest easier knowing-"

"I hope you're not about to say anything about you protecting me because I certainly don't need a protector." Adelais replied with a raised brow.

"No, no you don't." Tib relented.

Adelais mounted her chestnut horse. She was dressed in Aubouroc armour that had been crafted for her. A present from her brother before his death. Thick plated leather cuffs from wrist to almost elbow, decorated with green and gold leaves. The same thick material adorned her bodice, shoulder pads and boots that reached up to the bend of her knee. Between this there were layers of green linen, it all allowed for the fluidity and movement one needed in battle. Strapped to her horse was her bow and arrow. At her waist her brother's sword. With a swift touch to the side of the horse she was turning around and leaving Aubouroc for the warmer climes of King's Landing.

#?*

"Lady Aubouroc, your grace. Head of house Aubouroc." Someone said as Adelais approached King Joffrey. She didn't like him much. His face had always been pinched and he looked like the sort of boy to kick a wounded puppy for the sake of it. Blonde hair and sunken eyes that made him eerie even in the beautiful sun of King's Landing. In a lot of ways, he reminded her of Halle and that was enough to make her dislike anyone.

"A woman can't be head of house." Joffrey scoffed rudely.

"A statement I've heard before your grace." Adelais said trying to keep her tone light. "A present for your naming day." Adelais said beckoning forward the two men with her. "Aubouroc armour and a powerful blade to keep the king protected." Adelais bowed as two of her men pulled back the cloth to reveal beautiful armour with the Lannister and Baratheon sigil entwined and a small dagger. The hilt engraved with Joffrey's name.

"This it?" He asked looking up at her expectantly. "I thought you were supposed to create the greatest weaponry and armour in Westeros."

"It has been rumoured." Adelais replied with a civil smile.

"But you bring your King a chest piece and a, a dagger?" He scoffed ungratefully. Adelais straightened her back trying to remain calm.

"If I may your grace, sometimes dangers are not as apparent as they appear. At these times it can be useful to have a well concealed, well made weapon." Adelais said. "A king should always be able to defend himself whether in the bedroom or the battlefield."

"Yes, well- maybe I'll have the dog try it out later." Joffrey replied. He eyed Adelais for a moment before she bowed slightly and moved away from him. She really hoped she wasn't going to have to spend too much time in his company or in court.

#?*

"The Lannister Dwarf." Adelais said as she moved along the corridor to Tyrion, who mirrored her own smile.

"The scarred beauty." Tyrion replied with a dip of his head. Adelais and Tyrion were both outcasts of their families and it was that which had drawn them together during the many times their families had visited each other. Tyrion had taught Adelais how to deal with the rejection she faced from her family and Adelais had in return become a friend. She trusted him, more than anyone in the living world.

"You're getting more dramatic you know, that entrance could have been staged." Adelais said referring to Tyrion's crashing of Joffrey's name day celebrations.

"I don't know what you're talking about they hardly noticed me." Tyrion replied pouring them both some wine and handing her a cup before taking to his seat at the table in the King's Hand's quarters.

"You want to be careful there."

"The little shit needs taking down a peg or two." Tyrion said with a grin, drinking from his goblet.

"He does but I'd really hate to see him put your head on a spike too." Adelais replied with genuine concern in her voice. She knew Tyrion liked to press his wit on those around him but if he were to meet the same fate as Ned Stark, she didn't think she'd survive the year. Not with Halle and Tomaris plotting her downfall. "I heard you fought bravely in battle." Adelais smiled at him, willing a change of topic.

"The few moments of it I was conscious."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I started well but was crushed under the feet of some overzealous fighters and wound up unconscious." Tyrion tilted his head to the side with a hopeless embarrassed look on his face and Adelais had to stifle a laugh and stop herself from nearly choking on her wine. It shouldn't have been funny. He could have been killed accidentally but the ridiculousness of it all, the ridiculousness of the image made it so.

"Could have been worse. Definitely, could have been more embarrassing." She said attempting to console him.

"Oh, it definitely could." Tyrion replied knowingly. There were worst ways to end up in battle. Men who'd run aground of their own side's spears whilst trying to flee the battlefield were just one example, he could think of but there were many more.

"I imagine your sister wasn't best pleased when you interrupted her small council meeting." Adelais sipped at her wine watching Tyrion's reaction. Tyrion loved his family, despite their treatment of him he was continually trying to prove himself to them. Cersei's treatment of Tyrion had been a bone of contention for Adelais since she'd realised just how deep Cersei's mistreatment of Tyrion went. Adelais couldn't remember a time when she'd ever gotten along with the Lannister sister though, Cersei had never liked her and had always preferred the company of her more easily manipulated and vicious sister.

"You imagine correctly. I don't think anyone else was thrilled with my appointment." The small council had not received Tyrion with the warmest of welcomes and he knew that he needed to weedle out those who would undermine him. Those who would betray him to his sister. Who would become useful if nothing else.

"I think it's perfect for you, this political game. You've always been good with your head."

"Is that your way of telling me I'm not a great warrior?" Tyrion raised a brow and Adelais let out a laugh.

"No that's my way of saying I'd trust you to run a kingdom. You're very good at reading people." She added. She meant every word of it she'd trust Tyrion to run a kingdom above those on the throne now and those gone by. He wasn't a fool, well, for the most part. He was wise and as a rule a good judgement of people or rather he was a good judge of men at least. Adelais had always worried for Tyrion when it came to the fairer sex because he was a romantic, when he loved it was fiercely and that could blind one to misgivings.

"Speaking of which. You look ill. I hope you've been taking care of yourself." Adelais steeled herself against Tyrion's words. She could tell him about the assassin that had come in the night. The building tensions in castle Aubouroc and the fear she had for her life. He had enough to think about though, he had enough to worry about, even more so now he was hand of the king. Besides there was nothing he could do, this was something she needed to take charge of, needed to control. This was a spark that could burn Aubouroc to the ground if she let it. It was her burden to control.

"You sound like Tib and Julius I'm fine. Nothing a little sleep and some King's Landing sun won't fix. I've been busy. Your father is very demanding." Adelais brushed him off.

"And how is that delightful sister of yours?" Tyrion asked. Tyrion knew all about how cruel Halle could be. She had often been partial to shoot a cruel jibe or two his way, especially in the presence of Cersei. He had heard from Adelais all about her sister's jealousy and vile temper, how Halle had scarred Adelais when they were youngsters. Jealous of the bond between Adelais and their older brother, she had taken an iron in the smith's yard and struck Adelais with it. The weight of the iron and the force, a lot for a child so small, had left her scarred. Adelais had never seen it herself but her superstitious father had called off engagements. Had been repulsed by the very sight of her since that day. He had driven into her that she was monstrous past her pretty face, that she was a disappointment. That she would end up alone, a barren half woman with nothing. Her saviour had been Roven who'd not allowed her to wallow, who'd trained her. Adelais had come to realise that if her dreams of being the lady of a house with a loving husband and children were at an end, then she would put her efforts into something else. She would fight, she would become skilled, she would be good for something in her house. Her brother had taught her secretly whilst their father was alive and then openly when he passed. He had helped her become the best archer the house had seen in decades and he had helped her become ruthless in close combat.

"Still alive unfortunately." Adelais replied.

"At least you can feel the satisfaction of knowing your father would be turning in his grave if he knew you were at the helm and not Tomaris and her." Tyrion said, his turn to console her now.

"A thought that keeps me smiling." Adelais replied refilling her cup.

It wasn't until late into the night that Adelais decided Tyrion clearly needed his sleep. Though sleep deprived, she knew that she wouldn't be able to fully relax even here. It had been the same the previous three nights. At least she was getting a little more sleep here than Aubouroc, even if it wasn't wholly restful.

"My Lady." A man heading towards Tyrion's dwellings dipped his head to her as he passed her heading in the opposite direction. "I thought you were fucking Shae. I don't think she's going to be happy. Still I can't blame you." She overheard him, blow out a whistle and couldn't help the tiny part of her that fluttered with flattery.

"He's not. He's never been so lucky and she's not deaf." Adelais called back over her shoulder.

"She's right, on all counts so I'd watch your tongue." Tyrion responded with a chuckle glancing up at Bronn as Adelais disappeared around the corner. "What are you doing darkening my doorstep at this hour anyway?"

* * *

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


	3. The Stables

A/N: I'm not going to give a disclaimer it's obvious I don't own GoT and all that dwells within it. I created Adelais, her house, and the castle and forest surrounding it. I worked to build a House and characters that would be believable within the sphere of GoT. Previously I have published a fanfic called Aubouroc however I've reworked a lot since then and feel this is better.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Joffrey's less than warm welcome of her, and her status as head of Aubouroc house at his naming day ceremony had not helped her reputation around the castle. Though her own men respected her, the Lannister soldiers were increasingly disrespectful. Tyrion had offered to deal with it, but she had advised him to ignore it, it was a clash of cultures. King's Landing were not used to seeing women taking up the fight. It would fade eventually when the next scandal hit the nobility dwelling within King's Landing. There were surely better things to talk about than a woman being the head of a house that dealt in Armour and Weaponry.

"The fuck does a woman know about weaponry?" Adelais was walking through one of the Red Keep's courts, having just returned from the Street of Steel where she'd been to some of the smith's that had travelled with her. Adelais should have ignored it. She should have carried on walking. Court was no place to have a confrontation. "There's only one sword a woman like that should be handling." The Lannister soldier guffawed loudly and the three men with him followed suit. Adelais could see the others in the court watching her and she couldn't let it go.

"Something to say soldier?" She asked turning back around and straightening her shoulders. Drawing herself up and staring him directly in the face.

Two of the Lannister soldiers went quiet and mumbled something she couldn't hear. The one who'd originally spoke looked flustered at being confronted with his comment. He should have been flustered though, she was nobility, a Lady and he was a soldier. He shouldn't have been so disrespectful.

"Thought not. Next time you want to pass comment make sure you've got the balls to follow through on it." Adelais tilted her head menacingly and gave them a curt smile. She turned to leave when another one spoke up.

"He said what the fuck does a woman know about weaponry?" He was older, taller but portly with a squat ugly face that said he probably had to pay for any woman to touch him. His companions were boys in comparison. Adelais could tell he was the brains. He was the one who slid ideas into his comrades' heads and then watched them play out. He was the one who encouraged them to take advantage of the poor in the street, the one who recounted fucking girls bloody. She already had hate bubbling in her veins for him.

"I'd imagine more than you four put together. Would you like to put it to the test?" Adelais replied. It wasn't an empty threat, if they wanted to fight, she would be more than ready too. There was a holster with a thin dagger woven into the back of her hair and she was more than ready to slit a throat if she had to.

"Just because your brother was a fighter doesn't mean you are. No dwarf to protect you here either." The soldier said taking a step forward, his voice low.

"I'm not the one who'll be needing protection." Adelais snarled. The court had gone silent, watching what was happening and suddenly the other three Lannister soldiers were shifting uncomfortably. If word got back to their commander, if word got back to Adelais friends they could wind up punished.

"No, you need a lesson in how to be a proper lady." He said his hand going to his sword. Before he'd barely drawn it Adelais was on him, her dagger pressing hard into his neck, it's needle like point causing a drop of blood to appear.

"Go ahead, I dare you." She said, voice low and gravelly at his ear. "No? Good because that piss poor compensation for a cock you call a sword wouldn't have done much. You haven't done much fighting have you? Because if you had, that sword would shatter. See you've done irreparable damage by trying to scratch a sigil into it in the hopes it'll give you some standing. It won't. You're a worm in the Lannister dirt that's all. Now if you really want me to show you why I'm head of a house of weapons and armour, just pull out that sword again. I'll put my weapon through your eye and then I'll use it to cut your tongue out and make you watch as I feed it to the dogs."

Adelais stopped, releasing the soldier. He was flustered, shocked and embarrassed as he wiped at his neck viciously.

"Nothing to say?" Adelais asked. "Then we're done here." She tucked the dagger back into the holster woven into her hair and walked away leaving the chatter of the court to take over and the giggle of the ladies entertained by the scandal. Even the other three Lannister soldiers were ribbing their elder for his misstep.

Bronn watched from the side lines as Adelais walked away. He'd heard from Tyrion that she was feisty but he'd yet to meet her. He'd been about to step in, because Tyrion would never have forgiven him otherwise, when she'd pulled that dagger. Bronn felt the soldiers wounded pride from where he stood but he couldn't help chuckling. He did like to see some of these entitled fucks being taken down a peg or two.

Even though he'd just seen she could take care of herself. Bronn still felt unease slide up his spine as he watched the Lannister soldiers huddle for a moment and then follow after Adelais as she made her way to the stables. This wasn't going to be good and now he'd seen it he couldn't just ignore it.

Adelais was taking a moment to breathe. She knew she could handle herself well in close combat but still her heart was beating faster than it should. Still there'd been that itch of fear behind the adrenaline. There always was. Adelais turned at the sound of feet shuffling along the cobbled floor of where the nobility's horses were kept.

"Have I not embarrassed you enough for one day?" Adelais asked the soldier. The other three came in behind him, blocking the doorway. Fear prickled its way up her spine. This wasn't court, wasn't open. She was backed into a corner with four men in front of her. Overpowering her wouldn't be hard but she would make it hard for them. Adelais squared her shoulders again trying to appear braver than she felt in that moment. She reached up for the dagger.

"You think that's going to save you now?" The Lannister soldier she'd embarrassed asked.

"I think one of two things is going to happen now. One you're going to come at me and I'm going to injure one of you gravely meaning the other cowardly fucks in your little gang run, or, two you're going to overpower me, rape and beat me in order to teach me a lesson about being a lady. If the latter is the case, I'll simply pick myself up, dust myself off and then when you try to tell people what you did they won't believe you because I'll be right as rein, like nothing happened. Either way gentlemen you're not going to come out of this unwounded." Adelais let her mouth run as she tried to assess her surroundings, figure a way to get close to the door. Turn them around at least, she needed the open space behind her.

"You think you're going to walk away from this with the ability to talk?" The soldier laughed.

"I think I'm going to walk away from this alive." Adelais replied causing the other soldiers to laugh too. The one she'd embarrassed gestured with his head and the two younger ones advanced towards her. Adelais whipped the dagger out and as the first soldier ran at her she slashed at his face causing him to recoil.

"Now what's all this? Don't tell me you four strapping lads are going up against one lady?" Bronn asked appearing in the doorway. Adelais felt relief spread through her for a second. The man she'd seen going into Tyrion's room. He was dressed head to toe in leather, black stubble along his jawline. His face was littered with the lines of time and experience. He was cocky though, it showed in his walk.

"Fuck off sellsword." The soldier replied not bothering to turn around. "Shut up!" He said to the man Adelais had cut who was whimpering slightly as blood poured down his cheek.

"I wonder what the King would have to say about that." Bronn said, his own sword out, using it to pick at the dirt under his nails in a casual way. A thought flitted across Adelais mind that his intentions might not be to help her, but she tried to ignore it. She imagined, for a sellsword to stick around that Tyrion was paying him handsomely and if he laid a finger on Adelais he wouldn't have a need for coin when Tyrion put his head on a spike.

"The king doesn't like this bitch anyway." The Soldier said.

"No, but he likes her house and its alliance." Bronn replied. "Can't imagine any of the Lannister's would be happy if you lost them that because you wanted to get under her skirts."

"I thought we just told you to fuck off?" The Lannister soldier drew his sword, getting steadily more irritated with Bronn and his interfering. Adelais didn't hesitate in lunging forward and slitting his throat. The soldier's comrades looked on eyes wide for a moment before taking off out of the stable door and leaving their friend to fall to his knees at Adelais feet. She stepped away from the pooling blood on the floor, chest rising and falling heavily.

"Now that was unnecessary." Bronn said looking down at the dead soldier.

"I don't think so." Adelais replied.

"The lad would have learned his lesson from a broken hand." Bronn suggested with a smile.

"Then you should have broken it for him." Adelais replied as she replaced the dagger. "What?" She asked as Bronn chuckled at her.

"I just saved your pretty little cunt, the least you could do is show a bit of gratitude." Bronn quipped. Causing a smile to twitch at Adelais' lips.

"If you think I'm going to do that with my cunt you've another thing coming."

"I'd settle for the mouth. Or the arse, whatever you'd rather." Bronn pressed his luck and shot her what she imagined he thought was a charming smile. It wasn't. He was handsome in a rough sort of way and she already knew from being in five minutes of his company that he relied on that charm and wit to get him through life. Get him in and out of trouble and in and out of favour with the right people. It was probably why Tyrion had chosen to keep him around.

"Are you looking to have a blade settled between your balls?" Adelais asked raising a brow at him.

"You should be careful with that mouth. Men don't like- "

"You should be careful with yours, and I find that men don't like a lot of things I do or am, it's yet to stop me carrying on and four scrawny-" Adelais paused and pressed her foot into the dead mans face. "-three scrawny Lannister shits aren't going to stop me." There was a vicious edge to her words as she practically spat them from her mouth. Silence passed between them for a moment before Adelais spoke again. "Thank you. I'm -

"Adelais Aubouroc, His Lordship warned me about you." Bronn replied, grin back on his face.

"Oh really? And what did he say."

"Now that would be telling, and I'd hate to come between old friends."

"If he's been talking about me, you'll know what my house does. I'll see your well rewarded for your help today, ser?" Adelais said with a nod of her head.

"Not sir, just Bronn and I don't need a reward to help a beautiful maid in danger." Bronn lied.

"I'm neither of those, and I find that very hard to believe." Adelais replied.

"You've wounded me, fair lady."

"And after you saved my pretty cunt too." Adelais smirked at him as she left the stable.

* * *

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


	4. Rewards

A/N: I'm not going to give a disclaimer it's obvious I don't own GoT and all that dwells within it. I created Adelais, her house, and the castle and forest surrounding it. I worked to build a House and characters that would be believable within the sphere of GoT. Previously I have published a fanfic called Aubouroc however I've reworked a lot since then and feel this is better.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

She was staring again, no not staring. Her gaze wasn't intense enough for that. She was watching him again. All he was doing was bloody standing there as the King talked and she was watching him again. Why him? Sandor just about managed to reign in the urge to shout, to growl. To bark at her to get her to stop. The Vilas, he refused to call her by her name. She was The Vilas and he was The Hound it was that simple. The Vilas looked all airs and graces stood next to the little lord though how she was still standing her didn't quite know. He'd seen her up in the night since she'd been here at King's Landing.

The Vilas was what he'd heard kinder people of the court call her, referring to her as not quite human. A nature spirit, from a house built on spirits and legend. It wasn't a compliment, just as Hound was never a compliment. He didn't know her though. He didn't want to, and he hoped to god that she never assumed that they both had some sort of affinity because of their scars. That was exactly the sort of the thing a woman might think. Especially a woman like her, a woman given everything she wanted – though even as he thought it, he knew that wasn't quite true.

When he glanced up again, he caught her eye and she smiled. Smiled. Why was she smiling at him? Some sort of cruel joke no less. A bet with the dwarf maybe? A ploy to kill him? That last one he doubted but it still played in his mind. It was not a seductive smile, not like what he saw from some of the other women. It was throwing him off. He could not come to a single, or logical conclusion about why she was smiling, watching him. Even though the thoughts of death, betrayal and torture whirled around his mind he could not press them onto The Vilas. He could not force them over the fact that she was just smiling at him. That she had always treated him as a person whilst he had been in the Lannister service, that she had never shown fear, never flinched or turned the opposite way when crossing him in the corridor.

*?#

''Should you be awake at this hour m'lady?'' Bronn's words echoed slightly off the corridor in the Tower of The Hand. He'd been late at business with Tyrion and was making his way back to his own chambers.

''Is there an hour ladies should be sleeping by?'' Adelais asked leaning back from the window ledge and turning her attention to the sellsword.

''You know, I'd never thought of that. You all just seem to disappear at once to your chambers.'' Bronn had his fingers tucked into his belt again.

''When you're around maybe.'' Adelais jested. She gave him a moment to react her lips pulling up to a tired smile. She looked exhausted. There was a tiredness about her eyes and a darkness to her face that he'd seen before, mostly on men in the battlefield too exhausted to keep their eyes open. They all succumbed to it eventually. Usually collapsing into sleep for days. Some of them were mistaken for dead and buried alive poor sods. ''Actually, I'm glad I crossed your path.'' Adelais said.

''Oh, that so?'' Bronn took a few steps forward a cheeky grin on his face.

''I have something for you.'' Adelais said.

''Oh, those are words I either love to hear or loathe.'' Bronn replied watching as she started to move on.

''I think you'll like the result of those words.'' Adelais smiled at him and gestured with an incline of her head for him to follow her. Bronn watched after her for a moment not entirely sure what to expect. Wicked thoughts ran across his mind, as they did when any woman asked him at such a late hour to follow her. He wasn't exactly springing to attention though. The thought of the scars that lay underneath all those pretty dresses was, well it was off putting to say the least. Then again, he didn't know just how bad they were, though from the way people talked about them they were bad, and from the way Tyrion had talked of them once, they were nothing. Still the thought was off putting when he could pay for it and pay for it pretty. Though, the thought occurred to him, if he kept her on her back, he wouldn't need to see them.

''I believe I owe you something.'' Adelais swept into her room, the windows were all open, the night air blowing in. The sheets were un-mussed and that said to Bronn that in the nights she'd been here she hadn't slept a wink. The tip of a dagger glinted from beneath the pillow at the head of the bed. Adelais took two glasses and poured a liquid almost as clear as water into it. Bronn was wary of it. Though Adelais had no reason to want to hurt him. She offered him a glass and he appraised it for a moment.

''Gorseflower Wine.'' Adelais said.

''Never heard of it.'' Bronn responded.

''It won't kill you.'' Adelais said. ''But it is strong.'' she added as Bronn took a big swig and regretted it instantly. This was strong, too strong, it gave a beautiful burn to the back of his throat and he coughed a little causing Adelais to smile.

''Bloody strong.'' He commented.

''It comes from Crackclaw Point. The flowers blossom once a year and a nimble family by the name of Mustle go about gathering them all up and turn them into this. They produce enough for the year, but we don't drink it all year around. It is a rare treat. I brought some with me as gift to The King, a few bottles for Tyrion and of course myself.'' Adelais said. ''Sometimes keeping counsel with people around here requires more than just your weak wine.'' Adelais let out a laugh and fished around for a moment her back to Bronn. Bronn took the offer of drink as an invitation to sit and made himself at home on the cushion covered low bench beneath one of the windows.

''Yours.'' Adelais said sitting opposite him and handing over a small dagger in a leather holding with a strap. The strap held the insignia of Aubouroc house as everything they made did. Bronn put his drink down for a moment giving her a look before taking it. He slid the dagger out and had to admire the blade, it was perfection and it looked unbreakable. This was a true work of art in steel form. There was a B engraved just above the hilt. Bronn stared at it for a while, studied it before he slid it back into its hold.

''How the bloody hell did you get a hold of that so quick?'' He asked taking another swig of wine.

''You don't know much about my house, do you?'' Adelais asked a twinkle of a smile brushing her features. Every time a smile touched her eyes it only served to heighten the dark circles beneath them, proof that sleep evaded her.

''I know bits and pieces. I know the bit about your grandfather's sword.'' Bronn admitted.

''A favourite among sellswords.'' Adelais replied.

''Ah-'' Bronn pointed a finger from the hand about his cup. ''-Commander of the city watch. I've just been promoted.'' Bronn puffed his chest out proudly.

''Then we must drink to celebrate before you go and find a whore to further those celebrations with.'' There was no manor of disgust or disdain in Adelais' voice as she spoke, and Bronn liked that. She knew how the world was and she did not shy away from it. He liked that, pretty and unspoiled women did nothing for him. He liked women of the world. There was no doubt he liked the young and beautiful of the Brothels but he also like a woman of the world, a woman who knew what she wanted, strong beautiful woman who could hold their own.

''You were saying about your house.'' Bronn urged her to go on, reclining against the soft cushions and enjoying the feel of them at his back. ''How is it you got that dagger so quick? And bear in mind I don't believe in witchcraft.''

''Aubouroc house is surrounded in legend, it's one reason our weaponry is so sort after.'' Adelais started before refilling their glasses. ''Some of them are true and some are not, there is one Legend, that in a battle, which battle depends on who is telling the legend. That in battle the Aubouroc Bladesmiths managed to forge extra weapons based on enemies weaknesses that would help win said battle." Bronn raised a brow, disbelief on his features, when she paused to take a drink of wine. ''Oh, it's true, partially. Auburoc bladesmiths will forge weaponry in the middle of battle if they need to. Usually when the fighting pauses but there have been times when it's been mid-battle, there are deeply scarred men who can tell you those tales. Our bladesmith can make blades at any time from a variety of materials.''

''So, you're telling me you had that drawn up this morning?'' Bronn raised a brow.

''I commissioned it the day you saved my pretty cunt.'' Adelais' lips curled up into an almost smirk.

''That's bloody impressive, especially with the quality.'' Bronn looked impressed as his fingers pressed at the blade for a moment.

''You didn't say what to engrave it with, hence the B. I supposed a name was as good as anything.'' Adelais shrugged the gesture off as though it had been nothing. They were silent for a moment both drinking. Bronn wanted to switch back to regular wine, this stuff was bloody strong and if he drank too much his celebrations would be short lived. He didn't want to admit as such in front of this Lady though and so he took smaller sips, whilst she took larger.

''I thought there already was a Commander of the city watch?'' Adelais asked

''Aye, there was, the king's hand didn't feel he was a good fit though.'' Bronn let out a laugh.

''Oh, that is going to irritate his sister. So many people underestimate him, it's a joy to watch the surprise on their faces after what he's done is revealed.'' Adelais said shaking her head. ''Did he ever tell you about the goat's shit in the shoes?''

''Aye I've heard-'' Bronn recalled the confession at the Eyrie. It had been something that had made him laugh. Bronn studied her for a moment. ''Did you ever fuck? You and Tyrion?"

''No!'' Adelais let out a laugh. ''No. There are rumours of course. I think the worst one I heard was five years back. That Tyrion had been caught in the stable with the monstrous girl. Then there was some graphic depiction of me having a hunched back, eyes missing, and I believe a growth on my back that was something to do with the devil. I think there was an animal somewhere too.'' Adelais replied. Bronn didn't laugh. He didn't like the cruelness of it all. He knew all too well that a rumour like that would have come about because they were two outcasts from their houses. He knew those rumours would have been born from malice and for cheap entertainment and jokes. He didn't believe the Lady before him, or Tyrion for that matter deserved them. He took another sip of wine. ''No. It took me long enough to admit he was my friend. Not because of who he is but because I didn't know if I was worthy of friends. That's all he is though.''

''You ever want to?'' Bronn took another sip of wine and Adelais took another gulp.

''No. But then I seldom allow myself, even the thought of wanting to fuck someone who I'm not paying for the privilege.'' Adelais admitted, her tone was matter of fact as her she drained her cup and refilled it. ''Wanting someone, whichever way. It breeds a hope inside us that they might want us back and it was drilled into me from an early age that no man would want me. Not like that, so why want for it?'' Adelais swallowed.

Even though she hadn't said it, Bronn could tell that this was not a case of her not wanting it. He was sure of that. He was sure she was a woman of passion and fire beneath all that cold steel. He was sure that this was not about her not wanting. How, he thought, she could not see that many a man would want to fuck her was beyond him. She was beautiful and fierce, her frame was not manly in any sense of the word, all woman. What man wouldn't want to get their hands on those hips? That bosom? That arse. He felt sorry that the lass had never had someone make her feel that desire, that no one had made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Every woman deserved to be worshipped at least once in their lives.

''No, I've never wanted to fuck Tyrion. As handsome and clever as he is. He is my friend.'' Adelais downed the rest of her cup and Bronn could sense the evening had taken a sober turn. He didn't want melancholy. He wanted a whore to fuck in celebration of his new position. He wanted to be worshipped for a while and he wanted to drink heavily and eat grapes from places he shouldn't on said woman's body. He didn't want to stay and reminisce of melancholic days with this Lady.

''Well on that cheerful note.'' Bronn said downing his drink and standing to tuck the dagger into the back of his belt.

''You ask a question you'll get an honest answer from me.'' Adelais replied a roll of her eyes said he should have expected the answer from her. ''You're right, of course. You have whores to fuck and I have a bed to pretend to sleep in.''

''Two or three I can't decide.'' Bronn mused a smile returning to play at his lips. He moved towards the door. ''Thanks.'' He added gesturing to the dagger.

''Enjoy your whores Bronn.'' Adelais called to him.

''Enjoy the night m'lady.'' Bronn responded before going on his merry way.

*?~

Sandor watched Adelais as she leant out of her window, the moon taking hold of her silhouette and in that moment, though he wasn't a believer, he could have sworn she looked exactly how the old legends described Vilas. Long hair dark hair plaited to the left, eyes shining, skin reflecting the moonlight. It was ethereal. The memory of that stupid smile had been at him all day and he didn't like it. Sandor swigged from his flagon of ale and started to turn away when Meryn Trent appeared next to him.

''They say she's got fae blood in her.'' Sandor heard the voice of Ser Meryn next to him. ''Never fucked a fae before, that could be interesting and all those scars I bet she's gagging for it. Wouldn't take much.'' He added.

"You've not heard what happened to the last soldiers that got in her way." Sandor grunted.

"I'm not just a soldier though, I don't have to catch her unaware in some stable. I can wait until she's nice and drunk in that corridor back to her quarters." Meryn replied seedily. Sandor would like to say he had approved of the statement, that he wished it on her (all bluster and horrible talk) but he didn't. Instead something else stirred inside of him and he knew if Meryn touched her Sandor would probably have Meryn's hands. It was odd to feel this way about someone he barely knew, a woman he barely knew. About a firefly in the night. ''King wants to see you.'' Meryn growled and Sandor didn't even grunt out a reply.

* * *

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


	5. The Throne Room

A/N: I'm not going to give a disclaimer it's obvious I don't own GoT and all that dwells within it. I created Adelais, her house, and the castle and forest surrounding it. I worked to build a House and characters that would be believable within the sphere of GoT. Previously I have published a fanfic called Aubouroc however I've reworked a lot since then and feel this is better.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Adelais had managed to get a good few hours the previous night. Mostly because she'd indulged in Shade of the Evening. Something she very, very rarely did which was why the bottle was still mostly full. It was something her father had brought back from his travels, something that had been smuggled back from Qarth, stolen most likely. It made her fuzzy and sleepy and she'd mixed it with Gorseflower wine to heighten the effects.

It worked, sort of, she was rested enough for a day but not entirely caught up from all the nights she'd missed, which the prominent shadows under her eyes showed.

The King had summoned her, she had no idea why, her point of liaison was Tyrion. She didn't need to speak to Joffrey, and he had no real reason to speak to her. When she arrived at the open double doors into the throne room, she found herself next to Sandor Clegane. An uneasiness crept up her spine as she looked in to see two men fighting.

"What's happening?" She asked, glancing at Sandor before her eyes were drawn back to the fight.

"They're fighting." Sandor deadpanned.

"I can see that but why?" She asked.

"Because the King wanted them too." Sandor said glancing down at her. Adelais felt the uneasiness spread through her. Joffrey didn't like her, that was something that he'd made known at his naming day but so far, she had ignored this. He was spoiled and bratty and too young to be on the throne anyway. He wasn't really the man in charge so she could avoid him. Now her stomach clenched. She'd heard all about what he'd done to the Stark girl after Robb Stark had defeated Lannister forces on the battlefield.

Adelais straightened her back. Prepared for the worst.

"Wanted to see a little blood." Sandor added as a sword slipped easily through an arm and blood splattered the floor of the throne room.

"And I suppose the little brat says jump and we all have to say how high?" Adelais, flexed her fingers at her side, her anger getting the best of her. She was grateful now that she had weapons on her. Grateful too that she hadn't chosen to wear a dress. Her bodice was brown leather, decorated with green and gold flowers. Beneath that a white linen shirt that tied just above the top of the bodice. Her trousers were linen that flowed, held around the knee by a thin copper ring, shaped with leaves. The bottom of them tucked into leather boots.

"You should watch your tongue." Sandor grunted. Adelais looked up at him with a half-smile and rolled her eyes. "I could have your tongue." He said again.

"But you won't." Adelais replied before moving into the throne room as two serving boys dragged away the body of the man with no arm.

"Ahhh, Lady Aubouroc." Joffrey said holding his cup up. "So glad you could join us."

"You wanted to see me your grace." Adelais replied with a slight bow.

"My knights and soldiers here have just been proving themselves for me." Joffrey said an evil smirk lingering on his face. The Stark girl waited near him on the steps.

"So, I saw." Adelais replied. The air in the room had turned tense and the ill feeling in her gut was growing.

"Yes, well I was thinking. How wonderful it would be to see a demonstration from the famous house of Aubouroc. A house that makes weapons and armour should know how to fight after all." Joffrey took a few steps down and Adelais took a breath.

"Of course I can organise that with a few of my me-" Adelais began before Joffrey cut her off.

"No. No I think it would be better to see a demonstration from the head of house." Joffrey moved back to the throne and sat down swinging a leg over it. "I've never seen a woman fight before. Not with a sword anyway."

"Your highness ladies aren't supposed to-" The Stark girl began.

"But Lady Aubouroc is not simply just a Lady is she! She's head of a house of weaponry and has proved all those before her wrong. No man has taken her house from her yet. Why even her sister's husband has proved incompetent next to her great skill." Joffrey ground out. Adelais straightened her back, feeling adrenaline starting to pump around her veins. This was payback for the retort she'd had for him on naming day.

"What shall we say? First to draw blood against Steaner and Baser?" Joffrey gestured to two of the King's guard who stepped forward with a hungry look on their faces. "Unless you don't think you can handle it?" Joffrey challenged.

"It would be my pleasure your grace." Adelais said bowing to him.

"She needs a sword your grace." The Stark girl said.

"The great house of Aubouroc doesn't have its own sword?" Joffrey tutted.

"I don't need one." Adelais replied.

Sandor watched from the back of the room. He wasn't shocked or surprised by the little King's display. There was no telling how far the blonde-haired cunt would push his luck, even when it came to their allies. He saw the Lady as a plaything, as something emasculating. He didn't see the potential behind her, he didn't see the house and its wares and the fact that this display could easily turn her favour towards the Stark's. Whatever side Aubouroc house chose, it was the better for it. Joffrey was too young and too much of a spoiled tosser to understand that.

He liked that Adelais hadn't backed down. Sandor himself had fought alongside her brother several times, he'd saved Sandor's life at least twice on the battlefield and he saw Roven's same spirit in Adelais. She didn't talk as much as he did though, wasn't as annoyingly persistent in talking about home, about girls, about love. Although maybe Sandor just hadn't spent enough time with her.

Adelais had two daggers in her hands, sharp and light, polished brightly. Sandor suspected they were Valyrian steel with dragon bone handles, passed down from one relative or another. She twisted them in her hands like they were an extension. Theatrics would not win a fight though and Sandor was unimpressed. He doubted she was going to come out of this unscathed or even alive. What would happen then he wondered, when house Aubouroc wanted revenge and switched sides?

"The first to draw blood wins." Joffrey said lazily from his seat.

Adelais looked around at the other guests gathered in the throne room. Mostly emphatic young women and men, bending to Joffrey's will. It didn't matter who was on the throne though, they would coddle and compliment whoever's arse met that steel.

The first of the Lannister men lunged and Adelais deflected easily, the second looked hesitant before he too swung his sword. Adelais was a fit of turns, kicks, nimble footwork. The Lannister men in their heavy armour with their heavy swords were slower. She deflected every attempt to mark her flesh, with nothing but those two daggers, both about the length of a forearm. Adelais stepped back breathing heavy, she'd rolled backwards as a sword had it the stone floor, once, twice, three times. She bowed slightly a smirk on her face that sent the first Lannister soldier charging at her, swinging his sword again. This time he got the upper hand and a dagger skittered across the floor.

She was a dagger down.

Adelais kicked the soldier back and watched him lose his balance. There was a clang as he hit the floor. Her other dagger was too far away, resting at the feet of Sandor Clegane. She turned back to see the second soldier coming for her, a wicked grin on his face. He came at her fast and Adelais jumped backwards once, twice but the third time she stumbled as the soldier tried for her feet.

"Why don't we make this more interesting? A fight to the death?" Joffrey asked and the people in the throne room cheered. Adelais was scooting backwards blocking blows with her remaining dagger with the cuffs at her wrists. She'd be bruised their afterwards, but she didn't care, she needed to protect herself. Joffrey was crazy and there was a potential she was going to die here. More than potential, there was a likelihood it was going to be this Lannister soldier who murdered her and not her own sister.

Adelais heard a skittering behind her as the Lannister soldier lifted his sword. Clegane had kicked her dagger back towards her. She shot him the smallest curve of a smile and grabbed the dagger. Lunging forward she thrust both daggers deep into the soft exposed belly of the Lannister soldier. His sword dropped behind him with a clatter and he fell forward holding his bloody stomach and gasping in pain.

The second soldier had recovered and watching his comrade fall at the hands of this woman seemed to have riled him. Fuelled him with a new vengeance. Adelais was thanking the Gods for the energy the adrenaline had created. She needed it.

This time she didn't wait for him to come to her, she charged the same time he did. Used his outstretched knee as leverage she needed to swing herself around him and slit his throat.

It took a moment for the court to realise. The soldier didn't drop immediately. Instead he was still positioned to fight, paused in a moment. Adelais had blood on her clothes and Joffrey's eyes were wide, as though convinced that his soldiers had won this fight. It all disappeared as the soldier fell backwards, his neck making a terrible tearing sound as it came further away from his body. Joffrey was speechless, his eyes narrowed.

"I hope you enjoyed the demonstration, your grace." Adelais said, sheathing her daggers a smattering of blood on her face. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I have a meeting with the small council to attend."

Adelais didn't wait for his reply, she wondered if she'd regret that later, but she didn't care. She was tired with another potential target on her back if Joffrey wasn't impressed.

Sandor watched her pass him and though he didn't show it, there was a part of him that was impressed.

* * *

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


	6. Sleep like the Dead

A/N: I'm not going to give a disclaimer it's obvious I don't own GoT and all that dwells within it. I created Adelais, her house, and the castle and forest surrounding it. I worked to build a House and characters that would be believable within the sphere of GoT. Previously I have published a fanfic called Aubouroc however I've reworked a lot since then and feel this is better.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I don't see what the issue is Tyrion, you need more men and more armour. Both of those are at Aelton." Adelais sighed and rolled her neck.

"Adi, Aubouroc house is supposed to decide-" Tyrion started.

"Oh hoarseshit. Aubouroc house hasn't decided which side to be on based on fairness in years. Not since my Grandfather decided that he really liked your father." Adelais replied. "And the gold he gave him. I'm not going to abandon you in your time of need."

"Even if Stannis has a point?" Tyrion asked.

"Even if those rumours are true. I'd rather live under a king with you as hand than Stannis Baratheon and his rumoured red woman." Adelais replied. "I'll send word to Aubouroc that we need men and we need 3 more of our best blacksmiths. It still might not be enough to win a war but it's something that's for sure."

"I can't ask you to do that." Tyrion protested.

"Can't ask her to do what?" Bronn asked strolling into the room as Adelais stood up to get more wine and wobbled a little. The circles around her eyes were darker than they had been the night she'd given Bronn his new knife.

"Bring more men and armour here for when Stannis comes." Adelais said as Tyrion sighed.

"Why can't she do that?" Bronn asked pouring his own glass of wine.

"Aubouroc house-" Tyrion began.

"Oh, will you shut up about that, you sound like my bloody father. Aubouroc house is not fucking magical and it has never really decided its position in war based on fairness or who they think the greater good is. That house, my house, is built on selling weapons, is built on skilled blacksmiths and the occasionally pretty daughter the lord of the house could sell on." Adelais wobbled and braced her hand on the desk.

Tyrion and Bronn exchanged looks and Adelais caught them.

"I'm fine." She snapped.

"When was the last time you slept." Tyrion asked her, furrowing his brow.

"I'm fine." She said again. "You need my help Tyrion, just take it for goodness sake. One Aubouroc man is worth three Lannister soldiers. You know it and I know it. Besides if Stannis gets past King's Landing, he's going to be heading for Crackclaw Point and Aelton."

"I don't see what the argument is achieving." Bronn said to Tyrion tilting his head. He had learnt, further to their first discussion how firey and tenacious Adelais could be. He'd not only seen her up and about but engaged in conversation with her over more wine.

"Exactly!" Adelais said, her breath starting to come out shallower than she liked.

"Adelais?" Tyrion asked his voice filled with concern. He crossed to her looking up into her pale face.

"I'm f-" Adelais started but then her eyelids fluttered closed and she crumpled to the floor, Tyrion catching her but struggling to support her.

"Little help!" Tyrion said to Bronn.

"Easy, easy now." Bronn said, sliding his hands under Adelais and lifting gently onto the seat beneath the window.

"Is she-" Tyrion started not wanting to get to close in case the worst had taken hold.

"She's not dead, she's asleep." Bronn said, smoothing some hair out of her face and pulling a blanket over her.

"Asleep?" Tyrion's brow creased in both amusement and concern.

"Asleep. I've seen it before, poor fuckers on the battlefield so exhausted they drop down where they stand. Asleep, dead to the world. They get mistaken for dead and moved with the bodies or trampled over. Let her rest for a bit and she'll be fine. All those late nights wandering around this place and then her display in the throne room can't have helped."

"What do you mean wandering around? And how do you know she hasn't been sleeping?" Tyrion asked, he narrowed his eyes at Bronn searching for more there than he was going to find. He might not have loved Adelais in a way that would see them fall into bed, but he did love her, and he'd perhaps need to warn someone like Bronn away from her.

"Nothing like that, calm your breeches. I've seen her wandering around, and we might have shared a flagon of wine or two of late a night."

"I had no idea." Tyrion replied

"Well you wouldn't, you've been too busy fucking Shae and pissing off your sister." Bronn joked.

"Let's get her too her room." Tyrion suggested.

"I suppose I'll be doing the carrying will I?" Bronn rolled his eyes at the assumption and Tyrion ignored him.

"I suspect this is what Julius was talking about when he said there was something wrong the other day." Tyrion said, pulling the dagger Bronn had seen glinting beneath her pillows the day before from under them. "He said she was paranoid. Worried and he was hoping the King's Landing air would help her."

"I'd say it's more than a little bit of paranoia if it's causing this." Bronn said setting her down on the bed. Tyrion was busying himself having a look around her desk.

Adelais stirred at that moment before whipping out the dagger and jumping up. Bronn held his hands out to show he wasn't a threat.

"Adelais it's us." Tyrion said. Recognition swept over her face and she sighed dropping back down onto the bed and running her hands over her face. "Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" Tyrion asked rounding the desk and coming to stand in front of her. It was a tender moment that Bronn felt like he was intruding on.

"I'm-"

"If you say I'm fine I'm going to have Bronn throw you out of the window. No one drinking, or considering drinking Shade of Evening is fine." Tyrion replied with a smirk, when Adelais looked up at him Bronn shrugged gently.

"I think my sisters trying to kill me." Adelais said quietly.

"Our siblings have been trying to get rid of us for years, I don't think there's anything new in this." Tyrion joked.

"I mean it Tyrion. A few months ago, there was an assassin at the house, in my bedroom. I wounded him but I've no idea what happened to him. Half of the council think I'm having some sort of emotional trouble and it doesn't help that Halle and Tomaris are starting to get friendly with some of them. They've never cared about the running of the house before. They've only cared that coin continued to come in and they could go about as they pleased. I promised Roven I would take care of the house, that Aubouroc wouldn't fall into Tomaris' hands. That we would keep Aubouroc house and Aelton run the way it's always been run. Fairly, everyone fed, the poorest looked after. If it ends up in Tomaris Reacher's hands it'll go to ruin. It'll become cold and cruel and-"

"That won't happen." Tyrion said holding her hands gently. "The men and women of Aubouroc like you, as they liked Roven before you. A woman in charge took a little getting used to yes, because we don't do things like the North. They got used to it though."

"Reacher's, they feed the crippled to dogs Tyrion, they kill children on site for deformities. I won't let Aelton be run by a man like that. I won't let Aubouroc blacksmiths make weapons for a man like that." Adelais, was tense, Bronn could see it. Every muscle in her shoulders was fighting the need to sleep. "If I die, if I go to sleep and never wake up that'll happen instantly."

"No one's going to hurt you here."

"Your nephew tried to yesterday morning." Adelais reminded him.

"But he didn't, and he was impressed and embarrassed. He won't try again." Tyrion assured her.

"Not in public at least."

"Adelais, no one is going to get to you here." Tyrion took a breath and glanced over at Bronn. "No one's going to kill you in the night, but I don't think this lack of sleep is helping you think very rationally."

"I'm-"

"You're getting into bed is what you're going to do. We'll be right here. Talking, we can do that whilst you sleep, and you can feel safe." Tyrion said matter of factly.

"You don't have to." Adelais said weakly.

"We're not arguing about this. I need your help with defending King's Landing and if you're going to help me properly, you're going to need to be well rested and clear of mind."

* * *

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


	7. Red Colours of Lust

A/N: I'm not going to give a disclaimer it's obvious I don't own GoT and all that dwells within it. I created Adelais, her house, and the castle and forest surrounding it. I worked to build a House and characters that would be believable within the sphere of GoT. Previously I have published a fanfic called Aubouroc however I've reworked a lot since then and feel this is better.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

When Adelais stirred the stars were out, twinkling in the sky outside the window she could see from the bed. At some point, either she or someone else had loosened her bodice, which she was grateful for. As she sat up it slipped down, and she pulled it away completely to leave the linen shirt underneath. She was surprised to see Bronn still there, stood at the table holding wine and fruit but there, nevertheless. Adelais knew to be wary of him, he was a sellsword after all, but he'd become an ally. He told the truth, mostly and that was what she liked about him. Even if that truth was cutthroat and not something the other party wanted to hear.

Adelais was surprised by how rested she felt. She'd no idea how long she'd been asleep, but it seemed just long enough. She could feel her whole body more awake than it had been in days and with it she could feel the bruises she'd sustained fighting Joffrey's soldiers in the Throne Room. Given how well she felt now she was surprised she'd managed to get through that.

Tyrion had asked him to stay but the truth was Bronn hadn't minded. Though he wasn't one for romantic entanglements he was genuinely starting to like Adelais. She was fierce in conversation. She could hold her own and spar in a way that a lot of King's Landing ladies couldn't. The women in the brothels would enjoy a joke or two with him but it wasn't like the conversations he had with Adelais late at night over a wine or two. To see her so knocked in confidence and strength by this was unnerving, it tugged at something in Bronn that he'd managed to suppress for a long time. A protectiveness that if allowed to run rampant could see him involved in spaces that weren't his business.

"I'll have one if you're pouring." Adelais called over to Bronn.

"Given how much rest you've just had, you should be stretching your legs and getting your own." Bronn retorted.

"That's not very gentlemanly." Adelais said shaking out her hair and running fingers through its sleep tangled ends.

"I'm not a gentleman." Bronn replied, lips curving up into a slight smirk as he poured wine into another goblet, despite his remark he still carried it over to her as she adjusted herself on the bed. "There's something I don't understand. Tyrion said your scars not even that bad so why would your old man not have you married off to some highborn lord?"

Adelais paused with the goblet at her lips. "Tyrion wouldn't know what my scar looks like."

"He would, he told me he saw it when you were about thirteen. You were taking a sneaky swim." Bronn replied.

"Little shit!" Adelais narrowed her eyes.

"Fifteen-year old lad, you can hardly expect him not to look when a beautiful woman gets undressed." Bronn said and Adelais half smiled before shaking her head.

"My father was an incredibly superstitious man-" Adelais started.

"You sound just like Tyrion when he's about to make one of his speeches. I better get comfy for this hadn't I?" Bronn teased.

"My father was a superstitious man. Aubouroc house is built on myth and legend and superstitions." Adelais continued. "My father was a firm believer in a legend about Aubouroc women and their purity and beauty. The legend says that Bru Aubouroc was a vicious and violent man who particularly enjoyed hurting women. A witch cursed the house of Aubouroc so that if a woman of Aubouroc heritage or marriage was wounded or scarred, by the hand of a fellow family member, the woman would become barren. Unable to bear children." Adelais paused and took a drink of her wine.

"So why don't the men just take another wife?" Bronn stated.

"I don't think logic comes into legends much. My father was an only child. He witnessed my Grandmother wounded in a scuffle with some bandits on the road to King's Landing. She never had any more children, never gave him any siblings and his father remarried. He believed in that legend, he believed there was fire in the blood of Aelton's men and women, that we came from some sort of union between other worldly creatures and men. He believed in the gods and their powers, he believed in seers and fortune tellers and red priests."

"And he believed you were cursed." Bronn pointed out.

"My sister was always jealous of my brother and I's relationship. One day he was teaching me about sword fighting on horseback in the yard. She tried to get our attention, but we weren't interested. She took a poker from the flames and hit me with it as hard as she could. I was in bed for a week after that. She became father's favourite. He didn't want me anymore. He told everyone I was a monster."

"My mother tried to talk him round, but he wouldn't listen and when I was old enough he had a stable boy mount me like I was a mule. He wanted to prove that I was worthless now. And he did. I never got pregnant. He made sure everyone knew I was a disappointment. He told people I was a monster cursed by the gods and even when someone showed interest, he refused to entertain the idea of giving away damaged goods" Adelais paused and Bronn didn't miss the emotion that passed across her face. The idea that someone could treat a daughter that way was not lost on him. He'd seen it before but to go so far as to refuse her marriage to someone else? That was a level of delusional he hadn't seen. It was cruel too. He could understand why she and Tyrion had come to find each other, come to be such good friends. Both of their father's and sisters were cruel to them in horrible ways.

"All I'd wanted up until that point was to be a Lady with a castle and some children. I wanted to be fierce though, able to fight if I needed too. That's why Roven used to teach me things. When I finally gave up on that idea, realised I was never going to get it. I decided instead that I'd become a vital part of our house. I would fight for it. I would contribute to it the only way I knew how. When my father died Roven took over until he was cut down outside a tavern. There wasn't a chance I was allowing Tomaris to take over. Aelton and Aubouroc have prospered and still here I sit the monster of Aelton." Adelais let out a laugh and drained her cup. She got up, crossing to the table with the fruit and popping two grapes into her mouth before topping up her wine.

"I've never seen it myself. I can feel it of course but I've never actually seen the thing." Adelais admitted.

"You never asked his Lordship to look?" Bronn asked.

"No, he's my friend, I think he'd be too kind when what I really want is the truth." Adelais replied, she tilted her head as a thought slipped into it. She appraised Bronn for a minute who seemed to catch the way she was watching him.

"What?" He asked looking around the room.

"You could look." Adelais said suddenly.

"Oh no I couldn't." Bronn held his hands up.

"You could, you could look and tell me. You'll be honest. You won't be able to hide it," Adelais narrowed her eyes at him.

Bronn appraised her for a moment. She was certainly easy on the eye. Her skin, what he could see was smooth and unblemished. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about his hands on her thighs what with the way she wore those pants that showed off slithers of skin here and there. It'd be a lie if he said he hadn't wondered if she'd be as fierce in bed as she was in person. Would she fight back? Be as quick to turn the tables as she was in conversation. He couldn't deny the sparks that seemed to crackle between them when they were in conversation together. He also couldn't deny that the brunette whore he'd been with two nights ago had been picked because when she was bent over the bed, she looked the spit of Adelais.

If that scar was as bad as everyone made out, his daydreaming would be ruined.

Tyrion had said it wasn't all that bad though. Nothing like The Hounds face for example.

"For goodness sake Bronn. I'm asking you to look at the thing I'm not asking you to fuck me." Adelais suddenly said. "I just want some honesty from someone I know isn't going to flatter me because I'm a Lady or a friend." Adelais added. "Please."

"Okay, alright." Bronn said holding his hands up, he stood, crossed to the bed and put his wine on the side. Adelais lifted her shirt and tugged it over her head, wrapping her hands around her chest to retain some sort of modesty. Bronn was distracted by the curve of her breast that was visible, the glimpse of her waist, the bottom of her spine, the nape of her neck. He wanted to reach out and touch her. He felt the shift low in his belly, a feeling undeterred by the scar that caused all this trouble.

It was nothing, a welt against her skin. It was paler, almost white contrasting with her skin, it raised and dipped in places, an almost diagonal line from halfway down her shoulder blade to just above her hip. This was what all the fuss was over. This was nothing, this was in its own way quite beautiful. Bronn's fingers were poised millimetres from her skin where he'd reached out to touch it.

"Well?" Adelais asked. She shifted a little and felt Bronn's fingers brush against her back. Heat pooled in her belly, but she ignored it. She enjoyed the back and forth between her and Bronn but that's all it was. All it could be. A man like that could never find a woman like her attractive.

"I've seen worse." Bronn replied his voice had turned a little husky. His breath tickled her back.

"That's hardly a description." Adelais barely glanced over her shoulder rolling her eyes.

"I've paid for worse." Bronn said.

"Bronn that's no-" Adelais flinched as Bronn's fingertips made contact with the scarred skin.

"It's smooth and welt like. About a finger's width, that's all." He said, Adelais felt her breathing change as his fingers moved delicately along the line of the scar. "Stops about here." He traced it to just above her hip and Adelais felt heat flood her system. It had been so long since she'd been with a man, so long since she'd felt the crackle of chemistry in the air.

"Quite pretty really." Bronn said, his fingers catching at her skin in a delicious sensation.

"Please don't make fun of me." Adelais' voice was a broken whisper. Vulnerable in a way Bronn hadn't seen of her yet. It stirred that same primal want to protect her somewhere deep inside him. It stirred a want to make her realise how beautiful she was. Her brother may have been able to help her learn her worth but unless he was a Lannister he wouldn't have truly been able to make her realise how beautiful she was. Every woman deserved to be worshipped for a day or two. Every woman deserved to be made to feel like a goddess.

"I'm not making fun."

"Now you're just being ridiculous then." She said dragging the blanket around her chest and half turning towards him. Bronn kissed her before she could turn back, leaning forward and pressing his lips fast against hers, sliding a hand up her neck and the side of her face. Adelais pushed him back though her brain protested.

"You can't want-" Adelais started to protest, shaking her head.

"Do you want to feel how much I don't want to." Bronn asked before he kissed her again, hand cupping her neck and face again to pull her closer. The protest she'd been making died as Bronn's tongue slid against her own. He moved around her, covering her with his body, his kisses moving to her neck, along her chest and back up, he nudged her legs apart with his knee, pressing it between her thighs.

The air was pulled from Adelais lungs as a jolt of pleasure took hold of her. Starting between her thighs and moving up into her belly, continuing it's path up her spine and seeming to follow the breath that left her. As Bronn's calloused hands roamed her body Adelais felt herself sinking deeper into the drunken stupor of pleasure. It was liberating to feel her control slip through her fingers, to forget about everything that had been troubling her. To feel pleasure at the hands of someone she wasn't paying, at the hands of someone who wanted her, simply because they'd found her attractive and not because she'd been head of a house or a lady. It was liberating to give herself over to the rosy red colours of lust.

* * *

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


	8. About Last Night

A/N: I have to apologise for the delay in updates. Been a busy few weeks and days and I got a little stuck but glad to say things are moving forward now.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

When Bronn awoke the bed was empty. At first, he assumed she was combing out her hair, ruminating as women did on their tryst. He was wrong. She was nowhere to be found in her quarters. In fact, he didn't see her until much later when she strode into the tower of the hand with her bow slung over her shoulder. She looked beautiful, windswept hair, freckles across her face brought out by the sun. She'd been hunting, he could tell and she looked all the better for it.

"I've been thinking." Adelais said pouring herself a glass of wine and sitting down opposite Tyrion. Bronn was trying not to watch her too closely but at the same time he was confused. Women didn't usually act like this, like nothing had happened. It was usually the other way around and it was coming as a shock.

"There's a dangerous notion." Tyrion joked.

"If you want to defend this city you need more men. Aubouroc are stretched, what with men being in Harranhal, but I think we can bring a few more blacksmiths here. I've sent word to Tib, and I've also sent word to our second cousins south of Aelton. They're rough but they should help." Adelais replied.

"You shouldn't have done that, you're doing enough." Tyrion replied.

"The way I see it, if Stannis comes through, he's going to just keep going and like I said I'd rather you are advising a shit like Joffrey on the throne than not advising a mad man like Stannis." Adelais replied. "Just please tell me you have some kind of strategy."

"He's looking for that in books." Bronn scoffed and gestured with his boot.

"Well that's a start at least." Adelais replied.

"Well I'm all ears for advice." Tyrion snapped.

"Oh no, no I just make the weapons and wield them. Strategy has never been my strong point." Adelais said holding her hands up. "I don't think the wildfire is a mistake though. If nothing else, it will scare Stannis' men. Do you have any idea what you're going to do with it yet?"

"I've been toying with the idea of attacking them at sea, an empty boat filled with wildfire. Have an archer set it alight from a distance." Tyrion said.

"It's still a stupid idea." Bronn said folding his arms across his chest. He was right, playing with wildfire was a terrible idea. If things went wrong, if someone spilled some on the way to the boat. There were so many variables that could go wrong. Bronn just hoped that Tyrion had weighed up the pro's and cons properly otherwise King's Landing could be rubble after this battle.

"Stannis has over 150 boats, we have 20. I think utilising what we have is a good idea." Adelais reaffirmed. "Besides it's not like we're using the wildfire in our weaponry."

"Is that something we could do?" Tyrion asked, his eyes glinting at the idea.

"It's something the blacksmiths could potentially work on. They know how volatile the stuff is though. I'm not sure it would work unless it was in something to be thrown or shot." Adelais put a finger to her lips and Bronn huffed again. Adelais ignored him, she was actually quite taken with the idea now she was thinking about it. Part of Aubouroc's legacy was that it's blacksmiths could mould steel with their bare hands, they had fire in their veins. Imagine if Adelais could be the one to add a whole new level to that legacy with wildfire weapons. Something not even the Mad King had managed to do. "Like an arrow for example. You could load it so it would explode on impact but there are too many risks. It would need to be trialled. The Aubouroc Blacksmiths won't send soldiers out with weaponry that's not been properly tested. They have pride in their work." Adelais added.

"Something to think about though; exploding arrows." Bronn said slumping down in a chair at the end of the table they were sat around. That thought scared him and for the first time he saw the real power in Adelais' eyes.

"What are you going to do with Shae?" Adelais asked. She had thought about defending the castle. She had thought about potentially staying in the castle with the ladies and children in case Stannis breached the wall's but she couldn't do that. She wanted and needed to be up on the battlements lending what hands she could.

"She'll be with the ladies and ladies in waiting." Tyrion replied. "Stannis won't get that far though because we're going to defend the city."

*?~

"We should probably talk about last night." Bronn said quietly falling into step with Adelais. She stopped and turned to face him an eyebrow raised as she rested a hand on her hip.

"I'm not sure what there is to talk about." Adelais replied.

"Well-" For once Bronn paused unsure what to say.

"Well?" Adelais asked. "Bronn, we had sex. Good sex, but sex nonetheless. I'm hardly expecting a proposal from you or some sort of excuse about why you're not going to be romancing me." It was true, she didn't expect anything from him. Even if he had said the scar wasn't as bad as all that. She never expected anything from anyone. Sex was, it was pleasure, it was fun, it was stress relief. The same way archery could be. It certainly didn't mean affection, lust or love were tangled up in there. Adelais had learnt that a long time ago and she'd learnt a long time ago that men often tried to make excuses whilst women put too much thought into it. It was nice to feel wanted, not just valued as a leader or a friend. It was nice to feel desired, desired in a way that meant another person couldn't keep their eyes or hands off you and for an evening Adelais had enjoyed that but passed the evening she expected nothing from the Sellsword.

"Right-" Bronn replied. Why was this so frustrating to him. Wasn't this what he often wanted from Ladies. A good fuck but nothing more? To make it clear he wasn't in the romance game, he wasn't going to woo them and try to run off with them on some adventure. Why was it itching at his skin then that Adelais was already so okay with the idea? Was it pride? Hurt by how dismissive she was being? Was it a result of the something that had stirred inside him during the night? Was it the same thing that had spiked disappointment in the morning when he'd woken to an empty bed? Whatever it was _he_ wasn't supposed to feel it.

"That being said, I would hardly be opposed if it were to happen again." Adelais threw him a coy look over her shoulder that made heat flood his belly. She had to let him know. Afterall he hadn't used her like a whore, they'd had a conversation between the rests and she'd fallen asleep with him. She wouldn't mind that again. She wouldn't mind feeling desired again. She wouldn't mind feeling someone else wanting and needing her again.

Bronn must have watched her for a moment before deciding that the again was going to be right then. Adelais was pulled back to the doorway she'd just passed and pressed against it. Bronn's lips were on hers in a fierce kiss that caused her to smirk before she gave herself over to it. Their fingers fumbled for the door latch and they tumbled into a room, barely bothering to check as backs were pressed against stonewalls and fingers were tangled into hair.

*?~

"So, you're fucking the sellsword now?" Sandor grunted. "Your brother wouldn't have liked that."

"Actually, I think Roven would have liked to see me enjoying myself, my father on the other hand." Adelais replied through the side of her mouth as she stood on the edges of court with Clegane. She hadn't done it intentionally, stood beside him, not this time but here she was.

"You do know he's using you." Sandor replied.

Darkness, hate and bitterness bubbled in him constantly. The ones who stuck around him were the one's who could take it or who preferred the sullen silence to the bravado chatter of other soldiers. His whole being, though he wouldn't admit it, liked to create a barrier between him and the world and there was no quicker way of doing that than spewing hate. Betrayal, one so vicious and at such a young age had wounded him, it had torn away his sense of trust and loyalty. If your own flesh and blood could hurt you so savagely, the rest of the world could tear you apart. He'd seen it to, whole houses were built on blood and betrayal. Most of the people in here would sell their own sibling, own child, to the slavers of Mireen for a bit of extra coin or a chance at glory. The world was a dark and twisted place full of sharp edges and roses waiting to reveal knife edge thorns to cut you with.

She was annoying him. How was it, no matter the hateful thing he said to her she still smiled, still greeted him, still bantered with him. He never saw fear in her eyes, usually it was one of two things. It was fear or it was some sort of lust, like he was a cheap thrill to be had, because he was big and tough and the kingsguard. She looked at him like he was a person, not a monster or a dog. He was mean and unrelenting and every time she had a comeback for him. She was one of the few ladies of the court who actually engaged with him like a normal person. Who treated him like a person. Like Tyrion. Maybe it was something to do with the broken banding together, but Sandor hated that thought even more. He didn't want to be lumped together because they thought he was some sort of broken thing who needed coddling.

"I'm well aware." Adelais replied. "Luckily I'm not some young girl who thinks romance and marriage await." Adelais added. "He told me he saved your life once."

"Your sellsword told you that. He's fucking lying." Sandor growled.

"My brother told me that he saved you. Said some golden company soldier was about to put his sword through your skull." They barely looked at each other but there was civility there, more so than Clegane showed to most. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I think he saw it as one of his greater triumphs. I think at times he spent too much time around Jamie Lannister, all that ego rubbed off on him."

"Pretty lords with wealthy fathers don't need other wealthy lords to give them an ego."

"Oh, come on, Roven wasn't that bad. He saved your life after all." Adelais raised a brow glancing at Sandor. She enjoyed verbal sparring with Sandor the same way she did Tyrion. She tried not to actively seek him out because she understood his stance as lone wolf, well dog. There were times though she couldn't resist sidling up next to him. Making a comment or lingering long enough that Sandor himself made a comment she could reply too.

"Aye and I paid that debt when some barbarian caught him cockdeep in his wife." He replied.

"That sounds like Roven, he never told me that part though." Adelais replied with a smile on her face.

"Course he didn't." Sandor grunted before stalking off through the court to be by Joffrey's side.

* * *

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


	9. Chapter 9: Battle Begins

A/N: I have to apologise for the delay in updates. Been a busy few weeks and days and I got a little stuck but glad to say things are moving forward now.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Adelais knew that it was just sex. That's all it was. Then why did it hurt to see him with a naked woman on his lap with the other soldiers. Why had it made her flush with anger, why did it make her want to march up and slap him straight across his smug face. Why did it make her hope for the exchange of words between him and Sandor to escalate, at very least Sandor could break Bronn's nose. It was just sex and they were also preparing for Stannis' arrival, of course Bronn would find himself a woman to keep his cock warm before he went out to fight. Why did it irritate her then? Why did she wonder why she wasn't good enough to be with before the city potentially crumbled?

It wasn't just sex anymore though was it? It wasn't a fumble and then they parted ways. They talked. They lay in bed for hours laughing and joking about everything; from their youths to Tyrion's love life. Bronn had revealed things to her that she doubted he'd really revealed to anyone else in a long time. Adelais cursed herself, she was being turned into a swooning idiot by a sellsword. Everything he had told her could be a lie and she'd started to fall for it like some girl with her head in the clouds.

The bell rang out loudly and Adelais shook away her feelings. She'd come down here to rally her men, not to watch Bronn preen like a peacock and show off in front of some young whore.

"Adi? What are you doing down here?" Tib was suddenly in front of her looking confused and worried.

"I've come to see the men." Adelais replied.

"You should be up in the keep with the other ladies." Tib said furrowing his brow.

"I should be fighting alongside you." Adelais replied. "It's my duty."

"Nobody expects you to fight." Tib said watching the Lannister men begin to file through the yard. The Aelton and Aubouroc men were awaiting his orders, strategy. They all needed to work together of course but the men trusted his judgement over Joffrey's after everything they'd seen so far.

"Well they should." Adelais said firmly, her daggers were in place, but she needed to load her arrows up.

"You're not their Captain."

"I'm the one who brought them here."

"We both know you're deadly with those daggers and an arrow but you can't in heavy armour Adi." Tib sighed, looking around at the others, all who were covered in heavy iron armour, with the exception of a few Aubouroc men who didn't look to be wearing much at all.

"That's why I'm going to be up on the battlements. Find someone with a better shot than me, who can fire three arrows at once that all hit their mark and then we can talk." Adelais replied pushing past Tib and climbing up onto a table in the centre of the Aelton and Aubouroc men.

"When you go out there tonight, take this thought with you. You're not fighting for the king, for the Lannister's, for King's Landing. You're fighting so that Stannis doesn't come through those walls. You're fighting to make sure innocent women and children don't die at the hands of soldiers with too much energy and nowhere to put it. A lot of us have seen what happens to the innocents when they're caught up in wars they didn't want to fight. So, when they come and you have a flicker of doubt, when it comes to choose whether to fight or to run. Fight. Hold up your weapons, and make sure they don't get through these walls." Adelais had the attention of every man she'd brought with her and the attention of some of the Lannister soldiers. She wanted to show them, show them she was worthy of the title she'd had bestowed on her, that she wasn't afraid of a fight, wasn't afraid to get dirty and messy to keep her house and her people safe.

~#~

"Don't go out there." Tyrion said, as she adjusted the strap around her waist. "Go and sit this out with the other women and Ladies, if Stannis breaks through you can protect them."

"Tyrion-" Adelais turned to face him and then adjusted a strap on his armour.

"Please." Tyrion said quietly.

"You have so little faith in me?" Adelais asked him and Tyrion raised a brow.

"I don't want to see you killed."

"And I don't want to see you dead either, but you insist on going out there. I'm going to be up at the front above the drawbridge with my eye on you, you need someone watching your back." Adelais replied and Tyrion seemed to concede. "Good luck and try not to get trampled." She said before turning away from him.

"M'lady, I think you're going the wrong way." Bronn said as she started to head down the stairs, conveniently just as he was arriving to talk to Tyrion.

"I think not." She replied curtly over her shoulder. Bronn stared after her for a moment before turning his attention to Tyrion. Adelais cursed herself, she had told herself she didn't care, she had tried to convince herself she didn't care. Right in this moment was a ridiculous time to be getting so worked up over that woman but the words _don't worry about him he'll be half way up your arse_ kept echoing in her head and bringing with them a spasm of something akin to hurt.

Adelais was so in her head that she didn't realised he'd followed after her until he tugged her by the arm between two large stone pillars and braced his hand on the wall beside her head.

"You going to tell me what I've done wrong?" He asked leaning in slightly. Adelais pushed him back so he let out a huff when his back collided with the opposite pillar.

"I need to get ready for battle." She replied curtly.

"You're not seriously going to go out there?" Bronn asked, there was a flicker of emotion that crossed his face but Adelais didn't want to acknowledge it. "You can't."

"I'm not some dainty maid who's never held a sword in her life and you are the last person to be telling me what I can and cannot do." Adelais replied, trying to move past him.

"Is this because of the whore?" Bronn put his arm out again to stop her from leaving.

"Why would it be about a whore? Where else you find to keep your cock warm is none of my business." Adelais said pointedly, she cursed herself, she sounded so much more fussed than she ever wanted too.

"Adi-" Bronn started and Adelais turned to look at him, a fire blazing in her eyes. How dare he, how dare he use that name. The name he'd used in moments of tenderness, the name he'd used when she was on her knees for him. Adelais wanted to slap him.

"Don't you dare." She growled lowly. She was sure her cheeks were flushing, and she hated it even more.

"Do you think if I'd known where you were, I'd have been with her?" Adelais rolled her eyes at his attempt to make her feel better. She hated herself for this. Why couldn't she just have been cheery, why couldn't she just not have felt that tiny twinge of hurt.

"I'm not some swooning maid Bronn, I don't care what whore you fuck." It was a lie and it sounded like a lie as it fell out of her mouth. "I'm perfectly aware of our arrangement. Perfectly aware that you sleep with half the castle as well. If I was in your position, I'd be doing the same thing."

"Look at me." Bronn said taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger and forcing her to meet his gaze. "The city might go to shit tonight. I could be dead by morning. So yes, I wanted one last fuck, if that could have been with you brilliant, but I had no idea where you were so a whore would have to do." He wanted to tell her that he hadn't been with anyone else since they started fucking. He hadn't wanted too because all he'd been able to think about when he'd gone to that Brothel was her. Her face, her legs, her arse. That's what he'd wanted to see and as much as he'd hated it, he'd stopped bothering going because she was usually around. He looked at her, really looked at her and he knew there was some hurt there, he wondered if she could see the twinge of it in him.

Hadn't he confessed to her about always wanting a family full of love. Hadn't he confessed after seeing a farmer and his wife still wrapped up in each other after 20 years wanting something similar? Hadn't he confessed that in different circumstances, in another world he'd have loved that. This world didn't do for dreamers though, this world didn't work for romantics and lovers. You could have love, or you could have wealth and he'd made his choice. He'd rather live comfortably with someone who tolerated a marriage than live with someone he loved in squalor and filth.

"I'm not going to hide away in the tower." Adelais repeated folding her arms across her chest.

"Just try not to get yourself killed." Bronn replied before kissing her, pressing her against the pillar in a way he knew would get her heart racing, her blood pumping. A kiss that would leave her wanting more. He was surprised when Adelais pressed back, wound her hands into his hair and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

* * *

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


	10. Chapter 10: Wildfire

A/N: I have to apologise for the delay in updates. Been a busy few weeks and days and I got a little stuck but glad to say things are moving forward now.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was chaos. Complete chaos.

What had she expected though after that beautiful explosion? Because it had been beautiful, wildfire was beautiful. She really wished that the blacksmiths could have worked with it because an arrowhead loaded with that would explode in such a glorious way. Would burn through an enemy in such a glorious way.

She'd started on the drawbridge with the other archers but her and Tib had moved to higher ground. She was probably more skilled than half the archers there and higher ground meant more coverage.

Adelais was trying to keep her eyes on her men, on friends but she was lost within minutes, there was chaos, confusion, blood and the only light was from fire that burned poorly. She aimed again and took out two swordsmen behind Sandor, he'd stopped, and she had no idea why until she spotted the flaming man running towards him.

"Move." She hissed into the night, there was no clear shot she could take, not without hitting him. Then the fireball of man was dropping to his knees. Someone else had saved him. It was the first time she'd ever seen Sandor hesitate in the face of killing a man.

Now was not the time to ponder though, ladders were being thrown up against the battlements and Adelais was loading arrows more and more quickly to try and help stop them ascending.

Stannis' men had breached the walls though and it wouldn't be long before they'd be through the gates.

"Tib!" Adelais called as he loosed another arrow into the crowd.

"We need more arrows." Tib called back, the night air was filled with screams, with the sound of fire roaring below, metal on metal, metal on flesh. "We'll be lucky if they don't make it up here Adi, their forces are overwhelming ours."

"We're doing okay." Adelais called back looking over the battlements. Even she could see that many men had fallen. The advancing army was still strong.

"We need more firepower." Tib said off hand as he took out another of the opposing side making their way up a ladder.

"I have an idea." Adelais replied her eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"You told him you would only use it if necessary, we can't-"

"Oh yes we can." Adelais rushed down from her spot atop the tower and dragged another cache of arrows towards her. "I'd say it's getting necessary." She gestured below and pulled from her side a small jar, tied around the lip with a leather cord. Wildfire was volatile and what she was talking about trying was un-tested but she wasn't going to let King's Landing fall. She was an Aubouroc after all.

It was the smallest amount, the tiniest bit she could get Tyrion to let her away with. Only to be used if the direst of consequences came to light. It was a volatile enough weapon that if she smashed it, in the weaponless scenario Tyrion clearly envisaged, she could kill herself and the people with her.

"Adi, it's not been tested you could-"

"Tib, what is it they call me in court, a Vila, I don't mind adding fuel to the fire that I'm some sort of siren with an affinity for fire." Adelais replied, she placed the jar on the tip of the stone battlements. Worse case scenario it would at least fall over the side and take some of the Baratheon men with them.

Adelais dipped the tip of her arrow into water, with a heart beating too fast, she steadied her hand and dipped the wet tip into the jar of wildfire, letting out a breath of relief when it didn't ignite. Adelais loaded the arrow and took aim at one of the approaching boats full of men. When the arrow struck its target and the wildfire exploded it was only small but it was enough to do significant damage to those who had been in it's immediate vicinity.

Adelais turned to grin at Tib. Before repeating the process, her eyes scanning the ground to ensure she wasn't going to cause to much damage to their side. She managed to take down a ladder, a boat and a group of men entering the shore before it became to dangerous to keep dipping her arrows into the jar. Instead she used the leather cord, tied it around the end of her next arrow and loosed it as far as she could.

She watched the green explode with wonderment in her expression, when her attention was caught just south of where the fire had exploded. Adelais jumped up onto the edge of the wall and stepped closer, holding the torch bracket for support as she leaned to squint.

Bronn.

He was outnumbered, four to one, he was making good work of them, but he was tired, waning.

Tib was calling to her, something about Stannis' men but Adelais couldn't hear him properly, her heart was beating funnily, she rushed back for an arrow, nimble footed returning to the light to see him, see them. Bronn was turning on the spot and slashing but she knew if he focused on one soldier, even two, the others could drive a sword into his back.

She wasn't paying attention to the shouting below, the flaming arrow that just missed her. The whole world seemed to have dulled as her focus sharpened and she nocked two arrows. Her breathing slowed as she steadied her aim. On the outward breath she loosed them.

Bronn was surrounded, he kept turning with the sword in his hand but these Baratheon soldiers were smarter than he'd given them credit for. If he went for the two weakest, went for an exposed neck, the other two would have a sword in his back before he could attempt a surrender.

"Come on." He said twisting around. He needed them to move first, he needed them to make the misstep. It wasn't going to come though, and this was fight or flight and in war, in this kind of state Bronn would always fight. He was a survivor, as he stepped forward and the soldier at his back raised a sword he heard a groan. Bronn stuck his sword to the hilt in one mans skull and pulled the dagger from his boot to slash at the other's tendons. He turned to see one of the other soldiers fall forward a flaming arrow in his back. His gaze was drawn to the figure illuminated in the darkness of a tower by the torch light but his wasn't the only one.

"Up there!"

"I told you they were sided with that thing. She's a monster."

"Shoot it!"

Before Bronn could react, there was the noise of an arrow being loosed and he saw her fall, the torch knocked from it's perch as she went.

* * *

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


	11. Chapter 11: With Pride

_A/N: I have to apologise for the delay in updates. Been a busy few weeks and days and I got a little stuck but glad to say things are moving forward again now. I feel like Aubouroc takes me longer to update than other fics because I like to try and be accurate to voice and the show and timing and things so although you don't see it there's a lot of research and rewatches and reading can go into chapters. Anyway I know this chapter is short but it's because the next part of the story needed to be separate._

_Also thank you so much for the reviews, the follows and the favourites! It's wonderful to know people are enjoying the story. I promise there's much more to come!_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

He didn't know why he was doing it to himself.

If she was dead, which she probably was given that fall, given that Stannis' men had breached the wall, the gate, the goddamn castle. If she was dead, he'd find out soon enough. That wouldn't be something kept quiet for long. He'd checked where they were keeping the wounded though and she wasn't there. Even in the confusion of blood and mud and burns he hadn't seen her.

The truth was, no matter how much he tried to deny it, he cared about her. Hell, he might even love her but that was a thought he shook away quicker than it came. It wouldn't do either of them any good to admit anything like that. He was a sellsword, even with a gold cloak and a Lannister in his debt. He was a sellsword and she was a Lady, even with her reputation and the poor way she thought of herself. He was a sellsword and she was a Lady and yet here he was, cutting through streets to get to the ground below the tower.

The image of her broken kept flashing across his mind. He wanted to get there before anyone else though, if burnt out soldiers found her- Bronn shook the thought away. He kept one hand at his back on the hilt of his dagger. Tywin might have come in and saved his Grandson's arse but that didn't mean there weren't rogue Baratheon soldiers still roaming the streets.

"I don't think so!" Bronn heard her before her saw her and he was running before he was thinking. There was the sound of metal on metal and then a thud. Bronn skidded to a halt at the end of an alley. There she was, in the dark he could make out her silhouette and the silhouette of the man she'd just killed on the ground. She hissed, pressing at her neck and once again Bronn's feet were moving before his brain could really catch up with what he was doing.

Adelais pulled her dagger up ready to attack when she saw the flash of his face in the moonlight.

"Bronn-" She breathed out, moving forward.

There weren't words, they didn't seem enough. Bronn had her face in his hands and his lips on hers as soon as they met in the middle. He stepped forward and she stepped backwards until her back hit the wall. It was all heavy passion and lost words, all tongue and heat and her legs around his waist. Quick adrenaline fuelled passion after the heat of battle.

There was something beneath it though, there was something beneath all that heat. The relief that had crashed through him when he'd seen her. The relief that had crashed through her when she'd seen him. It was something neither of them had intended but it was here, and it was going to be hard to push it away, going to be hard to ignore it.

Adelais hissed as Bronn's hand made contact with the cut on her neck, a slash, and burn from the arrow that had knocked her off her perch. Bronn tucked a lose strand behind her ear and pressed his forehead against hers.

"You wear this one with pride." He whispered between them before pulling back to look her in the eyes. "With pride."

* * *

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome Home

_A/N: I have to apologise for the delay in updates. I don't know why I lost focus but it's come back with a vengeance now I'm able to work from home. I've decided to complete this fanfic in it's entirety so far I have about 10 more chapters, possibly even more planned out. Especially given we've not even gotten to The Hounds re-emergance yet or Adelais losing her house..._

_Also thank you so much for the reviews, the follows and the favourites! It's wonderful to know people are enjoying the story. I promise there's much more to come!_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The welcome back to Aubouroc was hearty for most, soldiers were welcomed back victorious and there was to be a feast to celebrate the return of those from Blackwater and from Harrenhal. Adelais felt pride swell in her as she rode back through the gates of Aubouroc, as families rode in from Aelton. She had not only led her men in a fight, she had led them in a victory. Even with everything that had happened, even with Tyrion's failure she had led her men in a victory against Stannis and his men. She had saved lives and she had taken them.

Roven would have been proud. She could feel that in her bones.

"You're alive." Tomaris said as Adelais dismounted her horse. Being greeted by Tomaris and Halle after a battle as rough as Blackwater was not something she'd particularly wanted, but the other members of her household more than made up for it.

Tib's mother Charity, his older brother Sam, his little sister Kaila, were all a sight for sore eyes. The family Adelais wished she had been born too. In many ways they were family, just not in name or blood, which unfortunately for a lot of people was where it counted. Adelais' Mother was originally set to marry Tib's uncle, Charity's brother, until he was killed in battle which was where Adelais' father had arrived on the scene, a far departure from Tib's Uncle Arin.

"Well you don't have to sound so disappointed." Adelais bit back as Tib was embraced by his ever-grateful mother. The image of coming back here without him, suddenly skittered across Adelais' mind and she felt a pang of unease and discomfort.

"There's been whispers you fought in battle?" Kaila, now a blossoming young woman asked Adelais excitedly as she embraced her.

"I did." Adelais smiled down at her.

"And you've come back more monster than before." Halle suggested venomously.

"I feel perhaps some of the men may have been encouraging rumours of my, abilities, to scare the opposition." Adelais replied, unphased. Though this was home she had dealt with comments like Halle's since she'd been scarred. Since her father had told everyone she was a monster. Most of those rumours and ideas had been started by Halle and her friends too. Adelais had learned to brush it off, as a head of house she had to take challenges like this and set them to the side. People would always try to undermine her power or challenge it. It was one thing she had learnt from her grandmother. She'd been a fearsome woman with a tongue harsh enough to match that of Olenna Tyrell herself.

"Are you going to tell us about it?" Kaila asked, her question directed more at Adelais than Tib.

"Of course! But, I'll save it for the feast later. Then I'll tell you all about how brave your brother was in the face of wildfire and fighting off Stannis' soldiers." Adelais grinned at her.

"Such a shame about your pretty neck dear sister, so unsightly a place too, you won't be able to hide that so easily." Halle said staring directly at the scar on Adelais' neck and deliberately trying to ruin the small moment of joy Adelais was finding on her return home.

"Well battle scars are meant to be shown off with pride!" Charity said, stepping forward and taking Adelais' arm. "Now Julius has had some wild ideas about grain stores, and someone needs to talk him down. He's also been working those poor blacksmiths to the bone. I know we're in war and the Lannister's need some good arrows but it's not fair Adelais." Charity started to walk them towards the house and Adelais smiled to herself. It was nice to be home, even with Tomaris and Halle sniping at her. It was good to be back in the forestry of Aelton. She was already looking forward to heading out to do some hunting, to riding and running through the trees by herself.

It was difficult on returning from battle, especially one victorious, to find a moment alone. There were men women and children who wanted to hear tales, wanted to thank Adelais, wanted to speak to her about lost loved ones. There were smiths interested in her wildfire arrows and merchants wanting to know about the business situation they were in.

"How has it been? Without me here?" Adelais asked Charity as they stood, watching the preparations for the victory feast.

"Fine." Charity replied but Adelais watched the flicker of something pass over her face. Adelais had thought that a lack of presence here would help. Would ease tension or make the atmosphere at the house, in the yards and the villages better. As though she were the black cloud sitting over Aubouroc.

"Fine?" Adelais asked.

"Permission to speak freely?" Charity asked and Adelais pulled a face.

"You never have to ask permission to speak freely with me Charity." Adelais replied. It was true that some ladies and lords expected friends and family to bite their tongue when addressing the head of a household. Her father for one, would only listen to a select group of men, that he had approved of. Rather than hearing the advice and suggestions of men and women who had been part of Aubouroc house for generations. Adelais had come to this young though and she had needed help from those she trusted. Where Tib and his family were concerned there was never any need for them to ask permission to speak freely. Especially Charity who had always shown her kindness in the face of her mother and father's cruelty.

"It was, it wasn't as bad as I think you feared, though I know the men are happy to see you alive and returned." Charity started.

"But?" Adelais asked narrowing her eyes.

"Halle crippled a young boy in one of the villages. I wasn't there, I don't know what happened but what I've been told is that when her and Tomaris were visiting a boy got mud on Halle's dress and she had one of her guards break his hands." Charity looked away from Adelais.

Adelais blanched, how was she supposed to manage everything? How was she supposed to keep everyone safe? How was she supposed to control things here and do business in King's Landing. She was going to have to have a strong word with not only Halle but the guards. This would not stand.

"There's more." Charity started. "There have been whispers amongst some that things would be better under a firmer hand, that we would be richer under a male leader. Like it was under your father's rule."

"But it wouldn't, we were less prosperous under my father. Every deal I've made, every treaty I've signed has improved the lives of everyone here and in the surrounding villages-" Adelais frowned and looked out down onto the courtyard. "We are trading things, foods, wines, that my father would never have thought to begin trading. He was concerned with one thing and that was war and profiteering from it. I'm making sure, like my Grandmother and Grandfather did, that we have other options for when the need for armour dwindles. Do they not remember the hard winters they had to endure because my father had decided we didn't need to make the other things we'd traded before?"

"There are people saying you decided to side with the Lannister's because of your connection with Tyrion. There were rumblings at council that Aubouroc is going to become a house of the broken, because of this association and because of your treatment of some of the villagers. That it will become known for its lenience and acceptance rather than its strength and resilience." Charity added.

"Can't a house be all of those things? Just because our main business is the tools of war doesn't mean we have to harden our hearts to everything else." Adelais replied. "Besides, Tyrion is a Lannister."

"But where they're concerned, he's a half man first." Charity admitted.

"So, they are expecting explanations for actions where my father would have given none? Would they rather I had refused, and Tywin Lannister take us by force?" Adelais asked. "Tib said-" Adelais started rubbing her temples.

"Tib said the men were with you and he's right, the soldiers and their families who've seen you fight who know what you can do, are with you. The smiths and creators are with you. They've seen what you've done for them but the Lords and ladies who reside here, some of them harbour decidedly different views about class and wealth and, they see soldiers and smiths encroaching and they don't like it. Your father made sure everyone knew their place Adi. You, are a little more liberal, allowing me to speak freely without asking for example." Charity pointed out.

"My father thought he knew everything there was too know. I didn't and neither did Roven, he would have been following the same if not similar steps to me, though he probably would have courted stupid Lords who've never seen battle better." Adelais rubbed her temples. "How do I even begin to fight this? If these people can't see what I'm trying to do they never will. They won't be happy until the very people that have helped build and rebuild this house time and time again are back to working in conditions that results in more deaths than we can afford." Adelais groaned.

"Halle and Tomaris, they know about the dissent, I just want you to be aware of that. They might even be trying to fuel it." Charity said. "You might not be such a target for them, and the others if…"

"If what?" Adelais asked.

"If you had someone beside you." Charity replied.

"I do have someone beside me." Adelais looked at her confused. "I have friends and loyal advisors."

"I mean a husband Adi." Charity suggested and Adelais wanted to roll her eyes. "Tib-"

"Tib is in love with a baker named Thaylia." Adelais replied and saw a look of shock and then elation cross Charity's face. "That wasn't my place to tell you though so don't go pressuring him."

"Lord Tyrion-"

"Is my friend."

"Friends can make good husbands." Charity replied. "Not all of us can marry for love Adelais."

"I'm not marrying Tyrion, and I'm not getting married full stop. I'm past my prime for that sort of thing and in case you'd forgotten I'm a monster remember. A barren vessel as my father so lovingly used to put it."

"Beautiful women rarely ever go past their prime Adelais. Just something to think about. Now despite the fact there are whispers and arseholes aplenty, there are a lot of people wanting to celebrate and the feast looks like it's going to be beautiful. You need to get ready though, dress up a little bit. You're lady of the house after all."

?#?

Adelais was itching to get out into the woods. Hunting had been fun on the trail but there was nothing like the forest of Aelton. She knew it better than Aubouroc. She wanted to run and climb and shoot and do it all with the abandon she hadn't been afforded for months now. It reminded her of being a child with Roven and Tib. Roaming and hunting for hours after her father had stopped caring about what happened to her.

Time was short though and she had to return to bathe and dress for the evening's feast. She didn't take Charity's advice though, a gown placed out on her bed. Beautiful emeralds and small white flowers adorned it. Instead Adelais chose trousers, tailored just for her. A shirt with the armour bodice over the top, cuffs and boots. She looked ready for battle, ready for the hunt. She looked ready to celebrate. Adelais allowed Kaila to braid her hair for her at her request. Adelais didn't have a Lady in waiting, she didn't want one or need one. She rarely wore anything that required someone else to dress her. Not like her sister who was decked out in a gown of vibrant orange that had clearly come from the capital.

Tomaris and Halle looked like a king and queen as Adelais entered the square, they had taken seats at what could be seen as the head of the tables, set up into a U shape and filled to the brim with food. The nobles and heads of divisions were sat around this, everyone else was scattered around on tables built for six. Tomaris and Halle were trying to send Adelais a message, trying to send the house a message. It was time for a new head. Adelais ignored them and took a seat next to Tib, as soon as she sat down the pig, set as centre piece, was brought over to her table from Halle's. A message from the staff to Tomaris and Halle. Adelais was still in charge.

A girl no older than fourteen moved swiftly down the table, filling flagons and cups with wine. Cup filled Adelais stood and quiet fell across the courtyard.

"A few words and then a toast!" She said to resounding cheers. "It is thanks to our efforts, to your hard work and bravery, to your relentless pursuit of better, newer, more innovative weaponry that we were able to help hold Stannis Baretheon back. It's true that the city walls were breached, that the Lannister's and Tyrell's returning from Harrenhall were a help, but without us, without Aubouroc the city would have been taken much more swiftly. King's Landing would have fallen to Stannis sooner. The people of Aubouroc, as always, have proven why our house prospers the way it does and given rest bite we can begin to build and sell again." Adelais allowed a cheer to circulate.

"Now a toast: To those here, those lost, to those recovering and to those who fight on regardless. To the brave and the strong, however that may look. I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Long may Aubouroc's prosperity con-"

Adelais was cut off, her cup was knocked from her hand by Ronas Haerd, a soldier who had led the ground attack at King's Landing. Suddenly a scream pierced the courtyard and Adelais looked to see Ronas' wife running forward. Adelais' cup lay on the floor, contents draining onto the cobblestones. Ronas fell to his knees, he clutched at his neck, mouth frothing before dropping to the floor and beginning to convulse. There were five other people seated along the table and head archer Ariette Corstack put her goblet down slowly, it was too late though.

Before Adelais could say anything the guards had started to grab every girl with jugs of wine. The one who had served them was no where to be found though. Adelais looked across the square to see Tomaris with a face like thunder. She had been the intended victim, her and Tib and Julius and Charity.

?#?

"You need a taster." Tib said as they sat in one of the smaller chambers in Aubouroc house. There five of them around a table; Adelais, Julius, Tib and Charity. Sam, Tib's older brother had taken Kaila home under his mother's instructions.

"I do not need a taster." Adelais replied.

"My lady I think it would be wise." Julius said solemnly. The poisoned jug sat between them on the table. The girl who'd served them had disappeared without a trace and none of the other's remembered seeing her.

"I'm not putting anyone else at risk. They won't try again, not so soon. They know they'll be being watched." Adelais said pointedly.

"You could put them in the cells." Julius suggested.

"She's got no evidence it was them Julius and if confronted they'll simply deny it. As will anyone else in their little circle." Charity pointed out.

"Adi-" Tib started but Adelais held up a hand.

"Before I left for home an assassin tried to take me, when I return home, they try to take me again. I'm still here. If I employ a taster it will look like I'm scared, and I'm not. Besides, they could do anything, they could poison the drinking water, they could gut me in my sleep, they could push me down the stairs or ambush me in the woods. I won't live in fear, that they might try to kill me. Let them think I think its enemies outside these walls, let them think I'm oblivious. All the while I'll be watching and waiting. They're going to slip up at some point and that's when I'll have them both in the dungeon." Adelais said strongly.

* * *

I'm always nervous about posting chapters like this, because even though they're important and important to the story, they don't feature any canon characters. Don't worry the next chapter is choc with them though!

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


	13. Chapter 13: Not Love, Just Marriage

_A/N: I have to apologise for the delay in updates. I don't know why I lost focus but it's come back with a vengeance now I'm able to work from home. I've decided to complete this fanfic in it's entirety so far I have about 10 more chapters, possibly even more planned out. Especially given we've not even gotten to The Hounds re-emergance yet or Adelais losing her house..._

_Also thank you so much for the reviews, the follows and the favourites! It's wonderful to know people are enjoying the story. I promise there's much more to come!_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"I believe you wanted to see me." Adelais stepped into the room with caution. Tywin Lannister was a man she trusted about as much as her brother-in-law and given the revelations back home and the unsettling tales of the council she was ever more wary.

Life at Aubouroc had not been the easiest after the poisonings. There was no proof of Tomaris, Halle or any of the council's involvement. Tib had not made things any easier by constantly watching every first mouthful of food or wine she took. There had been nothing though, no assassins in her bedroom, no strange reactions to food. After the poisoning of two of her best soldiers, Masters of Archery and Troops things had been strangely quiet. Ronas and Ariette had been popular though, more popular than Adelais or Tib and their deaths hit Aubouroc hard, if it were revealed that Tomaris and Halle were responsible Adelais would be putting them in cells for their own protection.

Adelais had decided to head back to King's Landing after deciding there was money to be made in the royal wedding. If they were smart their exports, though small, could reach further afield and a rise in demand would see them able to raise prices. Adelais also wanted to be there for Tyrion's wedding, forced as it was. She also missed Bronn. She missed the three of them drinking and talking into the early hours. She missed for a while, simply forgetting the world outside existed. She missed being able to relax and enjoy a cup or two of wine around a table. A poor substitute for a campfire but there was still something freeing about being in Bronn and Tyrion's company.

"Ah yes, Lady Adelais." Tywin poured her a wine without asking and placed it on the table in front of her. "Sit."

Adelais watched the space for a moment before pulling the chair slightly out and sitting down.

"I have a proposal I'd like to make you." Tywin said sitting back down opposite her with a look on his face that Adelais couldn't place. It had to be business, it had to be about the men supporting the army, but then why not call her to a Small Council meeting? "Of marriage."

The glass of wine she'd hesitantly raised to her lips stopped.

"And who is it you're proposing I marry?" Adelais asked placing the wine glass back down on the table. She knew she was failing to hide the shock and curiosity from her face. It couldn't be Tyrion he was marrying Sansa and Jamie was, well Jamie was Kings guard, sworn off marriage and no one knew where he was. Which left-

"Me." Tywin said it so matter of factly that Adelais didn't know whether she wanted to slap him or laugh at him. "I'll put it plainly, you're not getting any younger and if the whispers from Aelton about council dissent, it seems you could use someone on side."

"So, you want to marry me, for what? My own good?" Adelais felt anger bubble inside her. "I don't know if you've noticed Tywin but since I last checked I wasn't some lovelorn widow. I was head of the house that helped you beat back Stannis Baratheon's men. I'm the woman who stood on the tower and fired wildfire into the enemy." Adelais clenched her fist beneath the table.

"You're also the woman who was almost poisoned in her own house and fled to Kingslanding at the first chance she got." Tywin replied.

"I didn't flee, I'm hear for the royal wedding." Tywin was pressing on a nerve and Adelais would rather he didn't. She'd had her own reservations about leaving Aubouroc, she didn't need his as well.

"Which isn't for another month." Tywin pointed out.

"I didn't flee my house." Adelais said through gritted teeth.

"Tell me, how long do you think it's going to be before your sister and that idiot she calls a husband seize control of your house." Tywin said pointedly. "How long before you don't recover from an assassins attack. You marry me you're under the crowns protection, you can stay around my monster of a son and his thieves and whores all you want then."

"And Aubouroc is in your back pocket." Adelais retorted.

"I'm sure it'll get there either way." Tywin replied glancing up at her. Adelais knew a thinly veiled threat when she heard one, and though it pricked at something inside her, it also made her angry enough to remain strong.

"I can't have children." Adelais pointed out.

"Well that's more than a good thing considering my first three were such disasters and I'm certainly not looking to put any more on this earth." Tywin said bluntly.

Adelais put her glass of wine back down and tried to remain calm. She felt very claustrophobic all of a sudden.

"Look Adelais, I like you. I think you've got a good head for strategy and although I don't agree with some of your methods, the smiths under your watchful eyes have produced more innovative weaponry than your father could have imagined. That doesn't negate the fact that someone is trying to kill you. So you can marry me and fall under the crowns protection or you can wait to be killed and then your sister and that weasel of a brother-in-law will come running to make an alliance."

Adelais remained calm and gathered her thoughts before she replied, standing up but placing her palms down on the table.

"Look Tywin," She began politely. "I am the head of a house that makes some of the greatest weaponry this side of the seven kingdoms. I would be surprised if someone wasn't trying to kill me in my sleep, because some people harbour notions that would stop the quality of our work. As for my sister and her husband, if they shared a braincell between them for long enough, they might actually be able to come up with a plot to oust me. As it is they don't, and won't. I've held this position for a long time now and I have done it alone and in the face of men waiting to see me fail, in the face of men hoping I fall in battle. I'm not going anywhere, and if I ever do marry, it won't be because I've been blackmailed into doing so."

?#?

"The evil notions come free."

"And what evil notions would they be?" Adelais asked from the doorway of Tyrions room. Bronn turned at her voice, there was part of him that wanted to sweep her up in his arms and stick his tongue halfway down her throat. It was an odd thing for him to feel. He'd missed her though, not just the sex, he could get that anywhere. He missed _her_, he missed talking with her, missed holding her and missed waking up with her. It was so alien a feeling to him and the fact that now, as he stood here, seeing her again for the first time since she'd left after Blackwater, he was realising what that empty part of him had been over the past month or so. What the little nugget of him that not even three young whores could make happy was.

She looked beautiful, but then she always did. In anger, in battle, in haste and happiness and humour. Something was off though, she looked slightly crumpled, it was just a small thing, tiny really. Not something who hadn't spent hours with her would notice.

"Bronn is just telling me how I should wed Sansa and bed Shae." Tyrion said as Adelais made her way to the decanter of wine, holding out a glass for Bronn to fill.

"Is that what you would do? Wife and whore?" Adelais asked raising a brow at him, that made Bronn's insides twist.

"That would depend on the wife." He replied before adding "and the whore."

"Just because you marry her doesn't mean you have to sleep with her." Adelais pointed out.

"I don't think that's his problem." Bronn swigged from his glass and Adelais turned her gaze on Tyrion who shrunk a little.

"She's a girl Tyrion." Adelais shifted uncomfortably.

"I just don't want to bring her anymore misery than she's already had to endure." Tyrion said but Adelais could tell that was only half the problem and she rolled her eyes at both of them.

"If you really wanted to help her you could get her away from here." Adelais pointed out.

"And my father would have my head for that." Tyrion pointed out and Adelais sighed, she understood how desperately Tyrion wanted to be recognised by his father as a true Lannister, but Adelais could never see that coming. Tywin thought Tyrion the monster that killed his mother coming into the world. Tyrion still held onto the hope that if he just proved himself Tywin would love him the way he wanted. He was fooling himself.

"I've just come from an interesting conversation with your father." Adelais said pointedly filling her cup with wine again.

"Now that can't be good" Tyrion narrowed his eyes at her.

"He has, in no uncertain terms, suggested that to prove my loyalty to the crown and not just to you I must marry him. Apparently, this offers me some protection from my darling sister trying her utmost to bump me off."

"What?" Tyrion asked but then his expression shifted as he thought on it and realised given his father's recent announcements about who him and Cersei were to wed, it almost made sense. If Tywin distrusted him so much, it also made sense to try and seize control of Aubouroc in case he defected.

"You could do worse." Bronn pointed out and both Adelais and Tyrion turned to stare at him.

"I could do better." Adelais retorted.

"I'm head of my house, I'm not some widow in need of a status boost. Your father thinks me a broken woman, it appears the tale of my recent troubles have spread far and wide" Adelais said more to Tyrion than to Bronn.

"And yet here you stand." Tyrion raised a glass to her.

"They just can't seem to kill me can they." Adelais grinned towards him. "Something us monsters have in common apparently."

* * *

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


	14. Chapter 14: Survivor, not Knight

_A/N: I have to apologise for the delay in updates. I don't know why I lost focus but it's come back with a vengeance now, despite not posting an update I have been writing this fic. The problem is the plot in my head is much further along and I was struggling to create the link between the cool stuff I really want to show you later. Wow I just used the word cool (someone take me out back and shoot me, I'm too old for that word). This part of Adelais journey is important to who she becomes though and what happens to her - so there's no just skipping it - but because this story is a rewrite and finishing of an older one I've already written this (if that makes any sense). Anyway as soon as the Wedding and Joffrey's death are out of the way updates should come much faster! :) _

_Also thank you so much for the reviews, the follows and the favourites! It's wonderful to know people are enjoying the story. I promise there's much more to come!_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Adelais felt that everywhere she went now, the whispers followed her. The little voices in her head telling her to be on her guard. People might think she'd come back to King's Landing for a break, a holiday but this was no holiday. Tension rocked every inch of the castle for those in the know, especially for her and Tyrion. The only time Adelais felt the weight of those whispers leave her was with Bronn. Especially when they were lay like this talking about something and nothing.

Bronn hadn't brought up Tywin's proposal. In the long run it would give Adelais some protection, it would also allow her to share the burden of running the house. Bronn hadn't said any of that to her though, he was lying to himself when he said he couldn't put his finger on why. He knew exactly why, exactly why he hadn't spoken to her about it. He didn't want her to marry Tywin. Did that mean he wanted her to marry him? Maybe? Nice big house with a long dynasty, woman with wit and a brain in her head who wouldn't take his shit. It sounded nice, almost romantic, the problem was romantics and lovers didn't do well in this world and where he was concerned Bronn couldn't let his battered heart rule his head. Besides, Adelais would have to be the one to ask him about marriage, which was a bit backward but then Adelais didn't like to be conventional. He couldn't see her doing that, she seemed to like being on her own, and of course, it all came down to money and wealth and Bronn was, though he loathed to admit it. A jumped up sellsword.

"I was wondering." Adelais mused, sliding onto Bronn's lap as they lay in bed basking in the warmth of the mid-afternoon sunshine.

"There's a dangerous thought." Bronn said, his thumbs drawing circles on her hips.

"I need a sparring partner." Adelais said placing a hand on his chest. "I need someone good with a sword and not afraid to push me, to go a little harder on me."

Bronn looked at her, with a stupid grin on his face at the innuendo before he twigged.

"Oh no." He said shaking his head.

"No?" Adelais asked shifting her weight and raising a brow at him.

"No. Definitely not. I don't mix business with pleasure." Bronn responded. Adelais snorted at him. "Not like that. You like the idea of that but imagine this scenario, I go hard on you in training and you get all het up. I can't afford fancy things to win you back around so, this goes out the window." Bronn said. "And I happen to quite like this." He was trying to sound nonchalant, gesturing to her naked form, and he was succeeding. "Besides, I'm not a teacher."

"I'm not asking for a teacher. I'm asking for a sparring partner. Someone I know can match me, mostly." Adelais lips twitched at a smile and she slid away from him to get wine.

"What do you need a sparring partner for anyway? You that worried that sister of yours is going to come after you." Bronn asked trying to divert the subject. The truth was he'd be happy to help her, he'd seen her once or twice with some of the Lannister soldiers who wanted a chance at beating her. She was good, glorious even. Every time he'd seen her, he'd sort her out afterwards. Wanting her frenzied eyes and hands on him, that fierceness that was in her on him. That fire in her all too himself.

"I want to get better. You don't get better by beating the same soldiers over again. Tyrion told me about your fighting for him at the Eyrie and I've seen you myself. You're a survivor, not a knight." Adelais said sincerely, it was a compliment. There weren't many people she'd ask to spar with to get better.

Bronn didn't think hearing those words would wound him. They did though. Like ice being thrown over him. _You're not a knight._ Just like that he was reminded of why this, this thing between them, whatever it was could never work. He wasn't a knight. He was probably, seventeen hellish levels below whatever rung Adelais was on. This thing and its sparks of hope for a future where he didn't have to beg borrow and steal, where he could mostly lounge in a castle drinking and getting fat was just a stupid flight of fancy. Bronn was cursing himself, how had he allowed himself to be manoeuvred into a position like Tyrion.

"I'll pay you." Adelais said watching him and pouring more wine.

Another bucket of ice. Bronn felt that knife twist. Had he not opened himself up to her? Allowed a bit of himself to be free? And yet she thought he'd charge her for being her sparring partner? That seeing her improve and better herself wouldn't be enough for him. Any other lady, any other bloke, any other knight yes. Even Tyrion he'd have taken the money from, but not her. He genuinely thought she could see the part of him that he tried never to show, the part of him that had been beaten into a small corner by life.

"I'll think about it." Bronn said, his mood soured he rolled out of bed and pulled on his pants.

"Bronn, I don't-" Adelais brow furrowed into a frown. The air in the room had turned and she couldn't understand why or what she'd done wrong.

"I said I'll think about it. But I wouldn't fucking charge you." Bronn said pulling his shirt over his chest. Adelais swallowed and tried to recount at exactly what moment the air had soured.

"Are you angry at me? For saying I'd pay you? You'd charge Tyrion." Adelais pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not-" Bronn started and Adelais cut him off.

"Fucking Tyrion?" She raised a brow and crossed the bed to pull on her own clothes.

Bronn wasn't sure what would have fallen out of his mouth had she not cut him off. Now it was crystal clear to him what she thought of him. It hurt. Though he would never admit to it. It hurt. Women normally swooned at his charms and, he could usually make them believe he really cared about them. Adelais hadn't been like that though. He'd thought Adelais could see past the selfish sod he often was to what was really beneath all that. A desperate bid to survive. That's what he was a survivor, but that didn't mean he couldn't love and he couldn't care and it didn't mean that if he did ever love someone they wouldn't fall under that branch. It didn't mean he wouldn't do everything in his power to make them survive too. He'd thought Adelais was like him, that she was a survivor too, maybe they weren't so similar after all though. It hurt that she couldn't see that he did care, especially given everything that had happened at Blackwater.

Did that mean that she didn't care for him the way he'd thought? That perhaps he'd let his own ego run away with him, believe that Adelais was already besotted with him, despite what she might say. Despite how she said she was fine with this being whatever it was.

"Yeah, not fucking Tyrion." Bronn said he slugged his wine in one and then headed for the door.

"Seriously? Bronn, what are you-" Adelais replied.

"I've got shit to do. I'll see you later."

Adelais was left staring at the space where he'd been. Bronn was supposed to be steel plated, nothing bothered him, nothing affected him. Every insult, every jab, everything life threw at him he took on the chin and kept going. Adelais couldn't understand what she'd said that had caused his mood to swing. Unless-

Adelais hadn't even begun to consider entertaining the idea that Bronn had feelings for her. Even with everything that had happened. She wasn't a young girl, she wasn't naiive and she wasn't going to be swept up in romantic ideas. She'd told herself every moment of sincerest affection, when she could entertain the idea he really, genuinely cared about her, were results of fighting. Were results of war, of adrenaline, of everything heightened. She hadn't considered the idea that that might be the only time Bronn _could_ be sincere about his feelings when his hand was forced.

Adelais replayed the conversation in her mind. She doubted Bronn would tell her what had upset him if she asked, so it was up to her to figure it out. The turning point was when she'd said she'd pay him. Could that have been what had offended him so deeply? He was a sell sword. He was always, well most of the time, out for money. Besides she had hoped that it would sweeten the deal and make him not so reluctant to spar with her. Given everything that was happening around her she needed to know how to fight someone who knew how to fight a little dirtier. She needed to know how to fight someone who'd been in a variety of situations, not just the battlefield. Not just in court, not just other soldiers.

* * *

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


	15. Chapter 15: Revelations

_A/N: I have to apologise for the delay in updates. I don't know why I lost focus but it's come back with a vengeance now, despite not posting an update I have been writing this fic. The problem is the plot in my head is much further along and I was struggling to create the link between the cool stuff I really want to show you later. Wow I just used the word cool (someone take me out back and shoot me, I'm too old for that word). This part of Adelais journey is important to who she becomes though and what happens to her - so there's no just skipping it - but because this story is a rewrite and finishing of an older one I've already written this (if that makes any sense). Anyway as soon as the Wedding and Joffrey's death are out of the way updates should come much faster! :) _

_Also thank you so much for the reviews, the follows and the favourites! It's wonderful to know people are enjoying the story. I promise there's much more to come!_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Adelais couldn't stand it a moment longer. She couldn't watch either Tyrion or Sansa be humiliated again and again by Joffrey. Tyrion might put up with it, might grit his teeth and bare it in the hope his father would tell him how much he loved him and how much of a Lannister he was, but Adelais couldn't watch it. She was more certain now than ever that she'd rather be murdered by assassins than marry Tywin Lannister.

Maybe it was easier for her, with her father being dead. Adelais couldn't understand why Tyrion kept playing along, kept running back to them. He was supposed to be smart and yet he continually let his heart rule his head. He continually ran back to the people who whipped him. It was something they'd discussed and something that always wound up in a heated argument that Tyrion tried to wind down gently. Bronn was right. Tyrion wanted everyone to love him, especially those who didn't, and it was something he was going to have to fight on his own.

Adelais wiped away tears before they could properly fall. She loved Tyrion, like a brother, but she couldn't help him if he was unwilling to help himself.

Adelais closed her eyes and breathed in the night air. She'd gotten away from the feast in honour of Tyrion and Sansa's marriage and taken to a garden overlooking the water. She was sitting on the wall cup in one hand, leg dangling down beside her. She loved this. Being outside. Being away from the noise and the chatter and the people. It was so peaceful. If she could be born again, part of her wanted to come back as a villager or a farmer. Somewhere remote, somewhere where the concern was for food and warmth and not money and politics. She had no doubt life would be harder – comfort wise, but it would also be easier.

"So, this is where you're hiding." Olenna's voice carried down the corridor and Adelais looked up just as she sat down at the table.

"I wouldn't say I was hiding." Adelais replied with a smile.

"No?" Olenna raised a brow and Adelais narrowed her eyes.

"No." Adelais replied. "I just wanted some air."

"And to get away from those cunts in there I imagine." Olenna gestured with her head and Adelais' face twitched at a smile. Olenna had been close with Adelais' grandmother. She heard all the stories about how inseparable they were and Olenna was more than angry when Adelais' grandfather had forced her mother into marrying her father. Olenna offered up a Hawthorne for marriage but Adelais' Grandfather would have none of it. Claiming the Aubouroc's shouldn't marry into any of the big houses, that in times of war they needed to remain impartial. A marriage to anyone; be them Tyrell, Lannister or Stark would not work.

All horseshit. Adelais Grandfather was only concerned about Olenna and her Grandmother's relationship and he didn't want anything that would bring them closer.

"I'd forgotten how honest you were." Adelais laughed. "The last time we spoke you told me I shouldn't marry. I should be thankful most men were scared of me because all they do is bring trouble."

"Ah, but they do have their uses on occasion." Olenna pointed out. "Mostly inherently selfish and stupid creatures though, letting pride and ego drive them forward."

Adelais watched the water for a moment again.

"She'd have been proud of you, your grandmother." Olenna said solemnly and Adelais looked over at her, the affection in Olenna's voice catching her off guard. "She'd have wanted you to know that too. She was a powerful woman, it's why your grandfather had her killed."

The way she said it was so frank, but it was also something Adelais had always known. Official party line said that Freya Aubouroc had been attacked on the road by robbers. Adelais, even at such a young age had known that it wasn't true. It was the first time she'd lost someone who actually seemed to give a damn about her, but she'd still had Roven then and that had helped.

"I believe the Lannister's have their sights set on you now that they've acquired the Stark Girl."

"Tywin suggested in no uncertain terms that I should marry him for my own protection. I in no uncertain terms told him to fuck off." Adelais said and Olenna's mouth twitched at a smile.

"Good girl. Although, he is still under the impression that you'll come around to his way of thinking. He seems rather stubborn that way, still if you're anything like Freya, which you are, you're just as stubborn. Shame you couldn't have married the imp before they paired him off. I heard you two are very close."

"All monsters together." Adelais mused. "She was a lot stronger than me. I remember her being formidable, I remember wishing my mother was more like her. She was kind and nice but-"

"-but if you angered her, she'd curse you back to the belly of the beast and send a knife to follow you." Olenna said fondly.

"Part of me wants to run, stage my death." Adelais said and she was only half joking.

"But you won't, you care too much about the people who rely on you. You're just like her. She could have left-" Olenna started a somewhat wistful look in her eyes. "-but she didn't want to leave the house in the hands of your grandfather. Turned out he was going to get there anyway. I said before she married him no good could come of this strange tradition of men taking the family name when they marry in. Traditions are like arseholes though, every family has one and most of them are full of shit."

Adelais cracked a half smile at that.

"He's a monster you know-" Adelais gestured with her head back towards the main hall. "Margery needs to be careful there."

"Oh, we know all about the wretched creature. Had a very interesting conversation with the Stark Girl. Luckily for Margery she's as smart as her grandmother. I'm not having Loris marry Cersei though, she's far too old. You know that old bastard tried to blackmail me, I broke his quill." Adelais stared at Olenna for a moment a smile spreading across her face.

"There you are! Been looking for you, can't go around dressed like that an-" Bronn's voice rang out clear into the night air and Olenna turned her trademark gaze on him. "Oh- didn't see you there your ladyship." He said bowing a little.

"Sorry Adelais you'll have to excuse us. This one's been following me round all night and a woman my age needs to get her kicks where she can." Olenna teased and Adelais watched Bronn blanche and then try to think of something witty to retort. "Oh please, if I was going to fuck anything it certainly wouldn't be a weathered old thing like you." Olenna joked, shaking her head. "But I will take this as my queue to leave, besides I can feel my head getting clearer and that is not something one needs on a night like tonight, if you need me, you need only ask, I owe that much to Freya." Olenna said sincerely. "Enjoy the view." She said to Bronn as she passed, glancing back at Adelais and leaving Bronn to look at her with a raised brow.

"What do you want?" Adelais asked him, turning her attention away from him and back to the water.

"You mad at me?" Bronn asked moving a few wisps of hair from her face and letting his fingers trail along her jawline. He hopped up onto the wall watching her face.

"No, it's the other way round. Though fuck knows what I did. I only paid you a bloody compliment. Do you know how many people I'd trust to help me improve my close combat skills?" Adelais shook her head.

Bronn swallowed, in all the versions of things he'd been going over in his head. All the ways in which they weren't suited, all the ways she couldn't care for him or trust him. All the ways to stop himself feeling anything more than lust, in all the scenarios in his head he'd never come to the conclusion that what she'd asked of him could be about trust. His wounded pride hadn't stopped for a moment to consider things from her side.

Now he felt guilty for fucking Lady Bird shield when she'd flirted with him earlier. He shouldn't though, Adelais could fuck anyone she wanted, she just chose not to, that wasn't his fault. It's not like he'd be bothered if she did. Well- not that he'd admit it.

"You really that worried about what's to come?" Bronn asked.

"Doesn't matter." Adelais said abruptly.

"It clearly does. I'll teach you, everything you want to know." Bronn said and beneath all the guilt, that he could say, was the real reason he was helping her, a nugget of hope for a better life, a nugget of caring for someone that wasn't himself, wanting the best for someone else.

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted someone with a little more experience having to fight off-" Adelais paused to fill in the words.

"Underhanded bastards." Bronn finished.

"Exactly. You're not a poncy knight who's in it for the shiny armour and the sword and the women. You're a survivor, you do what you need to do and you wouldn't be here if you didn't." Bronn felt guilt swell in his stomach as she spoke. He had allowed his wounded pride to spiral into something destructive. He tried to reason in his own head that she wouldn't care he'd shagged the bird lady but he already knew he was wrong.

"If Clegane were still around I'd ask him." Adelais said and Bronn felt a spike of jealousy. "Hell, if Jamie were still here I might have asked him. He'd probably be too busy shagging Cersei though and the Tyrell boy is too nice." He wasn't so much bothered about the Tyrell boy but the idea of her training with Jamie spiked jealousy in him too. If Jamie wasn't Kingsguard, Tywin could actually marry them off. Jamie was better looking than him by all accounts. The golden Lannister Lion with his luscious locks and fucking chiseled jaw. The thought bubbled and spiralled inside him.

"I'll do it. I won't go easy though." Bronn pointed.

"If I wanted someone to go easy on me I wouldn't be asking you would I?" Adelais raised a brow.

* * *

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


	16. Chapter 16: Never Simple

_A/N: AGAIN I have to apologise for the delay in updates. I lost focus again and it's because I've sort of already moved onto the second half of this, so filling in this gap - where I know what has to happen, has been a bit hard._

_You might notice I've changed the title. That's because I've decided to split the story in two. After these last few chapters the story seems to come to a natural conclusion, so it feels right to do it in two halves. The next story will be posted seperately and named The Rise... but I won't spoil what happens at the end of this story first. _

_Also thank you so much for the reviews, the follows and the favourites! It's wonderful to know people are enjoying the story. I promise there's much more to come!_

_I do hope you're still enjoying!_

* * *

"Maybe we should leave." Adelais looked back from the window at Tyrion. "Both of us." Adelais gestured to him and Tyrion made a face that made it seem impossible.

"I can't do that." Tyrion said simply. "There's Sansa and Shae and I'm master of coin."

"We can take Sansa and Shae with us. Maybe even Podrick and Bronn." Adelais mused as she watched wedding feast preparations. There was an uneasy feeling in her gut, like something was about to go very wrong. Her conversation with Olenna had not made things any easier. Of course the right thing to do was to stay and help where she could. How much good was she really doing though? What if she was causing people more harm? The nights had begun to get longer and longer. Natural sleep evading her more than ever. Luckily Charity had sent her back to King's Landing with a sleeping draft, just in case.

Paranoia frequented her too, those she had once trusted she was now looking at with fresh eyes. Scrutinising their words for a sign of betrayal. Tyrion, Bronn and Olenna were the only people who escaped this silent scrutiny.

"I'm master of coin." Tyrion repeated.

"I don't think it would take them long to replace you." Adelais pointed out.

"My family is here." Tyrion replied. Adelais sighed. "Jamie has just come back."

"Jamie will do exactly what Cersei tells him too." Adelais pointed out and Tyrion made a face that asked her not to press the issue. "How long are you going to keep letting them treat you like this? Joffrey humiliates you over and over, your father-"

"I'm sure my father loves me-" Tyrion paused. "Deep down. Are you planning on leaving?"

"I don't know anymore." Adelais replied with more honesty than she'd felt able to express in days. "I don't want to leave the people who've had faith in me but now the Lannister's are involved in trying to get Aubouroc on side I don't know how much longer I can fight. Your father told me he'll get it either way, whether that's getting rid of me or marrying me." Adelais swallowed. "There are people I have to try and keep safe though, no matter what happens next. I hope I can get them out of Aubouroc before anything really happens."

"Are you really that worried? You think Halle would really slaughter you in your sleep?" Tyrion asked. "You'd take off into the night and end up with a price on your head?"

"I think her and Tomaris are going to do anything to take Aubouroc. Even with all the work I've done the council is still made up of those who mostly aided my Father. They haven't changed their stance. Every decision with them that's led us to victory has been a battle that I've had to fight and scrape a win. If they thought Tomaris and Halle stood a real chance of ousting me they'd go along with it."

"And the people of Aubouroc? Of Aelton?" Tyrion asked.

"Would, like the citizens of every town and village and province, fall into line with their new Lord and Lady eventually." Adelais said matter of factly. "I might have brought progress to Aelton but they don't know me personally. I'm a phantom figure Tyrion, all of us in power are. We stand in for something bigger than what we are and when change comes, the people en masse, won't care about me personally. They'll care about whatever is good for the Kingdom or the Village or the town." Tyrion just watched her for a moment as she swallowed the rest of her wine.

"There are a few, I could take with me. Probably enough to start our own village somewhere away from Aelton. That's no guarantee that Halle wouldn't hunt me down though." Adelais mused.

#?#

"Dear sister! I'm glad to see you're keeping covered in the sun, wouldn't want to put these people off their cakes now would you?" Adelais took a breath before she turned around.

"I didn't realise you were coming." Adelais grimaced. It was understandable that Adelais might not have been aware of her sisters arrival given the size of King's Landing, but the fact she had not been told by servants or guards suggested something else was at play. Adelais couldn't think of a worse time to be confronted by Halle.

"Well after you sent for the food and the wine and armour, we thought why not. A royal wedding is an occasion for everyone after all." Familiar faces of a few council members strolled about the feast, talking, picking at bits of food. Adelais searched the crowd for Tib or Charity but neither were there. Which was unusual, but she had asked Tib to look after Aubouroc and he was loyal to the end. Besides if either of them had been here, she'd have heard about it. They'd have sought her out almost immediately.

"It's a good opportunity to show off what else Aubouroc and Aelton have to trade. There are visitors from all over here and they'll pay good money for good produce." Adelais replied, she would not be drawn into a bitter mud slinging match in full view of the Lannisters. Especially not in view of Tywin, who it seemed simply refused to take no for an answer. Convinced that she would come round to his way of thinking.

"Did you cry?" Halle asked, she was suddenly in her ear, squeezing Adelais' arm painfully hard. "When he got married." She gestured towards Tyrion. "Your only chance at marriage gone, even he was two good for you and he's only half a man. CERSEI!" Halle squealed loudly at the sight of Tyrion's sister. Releasing Adelais arm but leaving little nail marks behind.

Adelais swallowed down her rage.

There was pressure in her chest, moving up through her throat. Whatever this was, anxiety, frustration, rage, it felt like it was about to burst out of her if she didn't do something. She needed to fight or f-

"Come with me." She said marching over to Bronn and pulling him away from some beardy pot-bellied lord and his children.

"What's got your-" Bronn started and then stopped just following her through the crowd, down the winding steps to the foot of the cliff, hidden from sight. There were two kids, youngling's about Sansa's age getting frisky but one look at Adelais and they went running. "Will you stop." Bronn said but Adelais was kissing him before he could finish the sentence.

She was all fury and roughness and he liked it.

"We could get caught down here." Bronn said when she paused for breath.

"Right now, I don't care." Adelais said and Bronn didn't need telling twice.

"Come here." Bronn said pulling her away from the wall and down another set of steps that led to a small cave.

#?#

"Now that's done. You want to tell me what got you so het up in the first place. I'm not vain enough to think it was the sight of me in the sun." Bronn asked as he lay back bare chested on the stone mouth of the cave.

Adelais fixed the strap at her waist and set to fixing the one at her thigh.

"My sisters here." Adelais admitted. "Which means her half-wit husband isn't far behind and I'm worried about Tyrion. So, it was either fighting or fucking. I thought you'd prefer the latter." Adelais leant back against the cool stone.

"Tyrion's old enough and ugly enough to look after himself." Bronn pushed himself up and came to stand in front of her. "As for your sister. Just ignore her, weddings are full of arseholes people don't want to speak too."

"It's not that simple." Adelais pointed out.

"Never is with you fucking lot." Bronn belted his jacket back up and picked his sword up from the dusty floor. Is this what it felt like to used, is this how women felt after he'd done with them? Probably not, a lot of them were mutual transactions weren't they, and wasn't this?

"Maybe Charity's right. Maybe this would be easy with someone next to me." Adelais mused outloud. Bronn narrowed his eyes at her, he wanted to ask her who Charity was and what she meant.

Did she mean she was going to consider Tywin's offer? Did it mean she was thinking of asking someone else? Taking a husband. There'd probably be plenty of blokes around at this wedding who'd jump at the chance to marry into that fortune. Would he jump at the chance? He was a knight now, though others would be loath to admit it. He couldn't see many people agreeing with him taking an eligible bachelorette like Adelais off the table. No matter what she thought of herself, no matter what her father had told people and what her sister tried to reinforce, Bronn had seen the way men looked at her. Because she was fierce and smart and beautiful.

"Something to think about." Adelais added.

* * *

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


	17. Chapter 17: I Hope You're Happy

_A/N: AGAIN I have to apologise for the delay in updates. I lost focus again and it's because I've sort of already moved onto the second half of this, so filling in this gap - where I know what has to happen, has been a bit hard._

_You might notice I've changed the title. That's because I've decided to split the story in two. After these last few chapters the story seems to come to a natural conclusion, so it feels right to do it in two halves. The next story will be posted separately and named The Rise... but I won't spoil what happens at the end of this story first. _

_Also thank you so much for the reviews, the follows and the favourites! It's wonderful to know people are enjoying the story. I promise there's much more to come!_

_I do hope you're still enjoying!_

* * *

Everything seemed to happen so fast after the wedding.

Tywin refused to let Adelais see Tyrion before the trial. Any information she could have fed him, could have prepared him for was lost. The only time she got messages to him was via Podrick and even that was risky.

Whilst the events of Joffrey's death unfolded and Tommen was crowned King, Tyrion languished in a cell and Adelais languished in hell waiting to see what would happen. Tyrion's closest allies were frozen out. Which meant the only people testifying were on behalf of the king.

The pain of the trial felt almost physical to Adelais. Watching Tyrion be beaten down and betrayed by his family in such a public arena was so much worse than seeing him beaten by boys when they were younger. His pain was palpable. Emotions stormed through her, anger at him for not leaving when she'd suggested, anger at the court for not seeing through Tywin and Cersei's games. Anger at his supposed friends for not standing their ground. Sadness, that his family could treat him this way, devastation as she realised how Tyrion must feel, the crushing weight of disappointment as he realised a family he had done nothing but fight for, wanted nothing but the best for, were about to destroy him.

Bronn seemed to have fallen into the sea. Adelais knew it was probably some order keeping them apart, keeping Tyrion's friends apart from him and each other, lest they conspire to free him and take off into the night.

Still it hurt that Bronn hadn't found the time or the energy to sneak to her. It wasn't even the relief that sex would bring that she wanted. It was the closeness of someone else who, in some small way could understand how she felt.

Charity had been right, this whole thing would have been easier with someone at her side, and why couldn't that someone be Bronn. They could marry and he could help with the running of the house. He knew his weaponry, his armour and he knew how to fight. He would be a strong support to her, and he cared about her, didn't he? She certainly cared about him. They would be safe then. Married and head of a household the crown needed. They could probably help find Tyrion a decent champion. Especially someone big from Aubouroc, big enough to take on the Mountain anyway.

After debating with herself for days; about how vulnerable this would make her, about whether it was the right thing to do, about whether she should confront with those closest to her in Aubouroc, Adelais went looking for Bronn. An hour or so of in and she found him.

"I'm beginning to think you're avoiding me." She said, resisting the urge to run and wrap her arms around his neck when he turned. He looked… looked, better than good. He still had that rough charm, something she didn't think he'd ever lose no matter how fancy his clothes were. He looked cleaner, he had new clothes. Adelais wondered for a moment if these were the perks of staying away from Tyrion's trial that Tywin and Cersei had given him.

"Guards _advised_ I stay away from you whilst Tyrion's trial was on. I'm guessing they did the same to you." Bronn said not entirely meeting her eyes.

"They did, but I didn't think we were ones for following rules." Adelais pointed out.

"I am when it stops me getting killed." Bronn replied.

There was something in the atmosphere tonight, like a storm brewing. The way he'd emphasized the I and the me of his sentence gave the clothes a new meaning. They left her feeling unsettled.

Maybe being away from each other had given him time to review their situation, maybe he'd decided that things were getting too intimate for him. Adelais didn't know whether she believed that though. She'd after all been to Aubouroc and back and he'd greeted her with the same enthusiasm as always.

Something seemed to have changed after Tyrion's wedding though and she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Something both outside and inside, it was like she was readying for battle, readying to protect herself against some unseen enemy.

"Come back to Aubouroc with me." Adelais said, quietly.

"What?"

"I said come back to Aubouroc with me. Marry me. We can rule the house together." Adelais felt nerves bubble up inside her stomach. In her head those words had sounded ridiculous and all she'd been able to think about was rejection. Was the sound of Bronn's laughter echoing into the night. Now they felt right though, like this had been her obvious and only solution all along. She didn't know whether she was head over heels from Bronn and she was reluctant to call it love, but that's what it was building too wasn't it? She was falling, hitting clouds to slow herself but she was definitely falling.

"Adelais-" Bronn looked away from her.

"I know, I know I've taken my time coming to that conclusion but after everything with Tyrion. I-I trust you, with my life and I'd trust you to help me run the house and not take advantage of me. Plus I actually think you'd be pretty good at it." Adelais said quickly. "This- this thing between us. I know it started out just- jus- but it's more than that I ca-"

"I'm getting married." Bronn cut her off and the initial confusion Adelais felt as she tried to piece the words together shifted. Her heart dropped out of the bottom of her feet and continued on through the earth and clay and stone of the floor beneath her.

"What?" Adelais said, trying to keep her breathing steady even though there was a sharp pain in her chest and it felt like the energy was leeching out of her.

"A Lannister has finally come good on their word and Cersei has seen to it that I can have a highborn wife and castle as long as I don't fight for Tyrion." Bronn replied evading Adelais gaze.

Taking what Cersei had offered had been easy. Especially when he really thought about it. Especially when he thought about the fact that Adelais was probably going to marry someone else. Cersei and Tywin had also brokered the subject of Adelais being barren as a Mereen Wasteland and that she was close to losing her own house. Hadn't Bronn always said, even for love, he wouldn't go back to living a shit life? Besides it wasn't really love was it. Just infatuation that had gotten out of hand.

"You could-" Adelais stumbled over the words, they tripped on her tongue, becoming lodged in her throat. She'd genuinely believed that Bronn would want to marry her. That he'd want to join Aubouroc house. She'd believed he had feelings for her but now-

"Marry you?" Bronn asked. "Look, we had a good run Adelais but Lolly's Stokeworth is less trouble. She can give me heirs and she's a sure thing as far as her wealth and lands are concerned." Bronn pointed out. It wasn't about her. This. It was about saving himself for once, didn't he deserve something nice after all these years and a castle and Lolly's, soft and pliable was about as good as it could get. He was already better fed, better dressed, cleaner and happier, mostly, than he'd been in his entire life. Lolly's was less trouble and when he got bored with her, he couldn't see her kicking up a fuss when he went off to the whorehouse.

"Lolly's Stokeworth?" Adelais breathed.

"Aye." Bronn replied.

"She's- you-" Adelais wasn't sure what she wanted to say, that what, Lolly's was dim-witted? That he'd have a hard time having a decent conversation with her. That Lolly's would never challenge him, never counter his arguments. That she'd mostly roll over and agree like the good wife she'd been brought up to be. Maybe that was what he wanted, after all wasn't that what all men wanted? Hadn't she known that before this whole thing had started? Hadn't she been well aware of her position. "What do you mean about Aubouroc house?" Adelais said as her mind replayed his words.

"Cersei said your sister has something up her sleeve about your paternity. That Aubouroc is going to be brought on side one way or the other." Bronn looked at the ground and Adelais swallowed hard.

"You didn't think to tell me?" Adelais asked him.

"Oh, I've been doing a lot of thinking the past weeks."

"But you didn't think to inform me that my house was going to be torn from underneath me." Adelais shouted.

"To be fair, if you'd have stopped focusing on everyone else, you'd have seen that for yourself. Someone's been trying to kill you for an age, you'd think you'd be taking more care." Bronn said.

Adelais just stared at him and the gulf between them seemed to widen in the silence that followed. How dare he.

He was also right, she'd become distracted and she had allowed things to slide even further than when she'd first come here to get away from things. She should have known better. She should have ignored her weary heart and not allowed a man like Bronn to weedle his way in there.

"We don't have to stop, next time you're here, we can still me-" Bronn was cut off as Adelais' fist collided with the side of his face.

"Fuck you." She growled, breathing heavily she stood staring at him with fire in her eyes. "I am not some common whore."

"Adi-" Bronn rubbed his jaw realising he might have pushed things too far. No matter what he tried to tell himself, somewhere underneath all the bravado he was hurting too.

"I am Lady Adelais Aubouroc of Aubouroc House. I am not your plaything. I thought you cared about me." Adelais shock had moved through sadness to fury and now she stood, brighter, bolder, seemingly made bigger by her rage.

"Adi I do." Bronn started, because some part of him wanted to fix this.

"I would have given you the keys to my legacy. I would have given you heirs. I would have married a jumped up sellsword, to keep us both safe. To keep you safe. I thought-" That moment after Blackwater, when he'd asked her to wear the new scar with pride flashed through her memory. "-I thought you cared about me. I let myself believe that-"

"I do care about you." Bronn said quietly. "But I care about myself too, and I'm done living in the shit of someone else's shadow. From the way Cersei tells it you won't have a house left soon and I can't go back to living rough. Even for you."

How easy it must be, Adelais thought. To be so selfish. Here she'd thought, contrary to evidence, that she had found someone who would make a sacrifice for her. Here she'd thought she'd found someone she would be enough for. Her anger turned inwards. How could she have been so stupid? Why had she ever believed that she would be enough for anyone? Hadn't she been told since she was a child about how she would never find love? How she would never know true protection and warmth because of her scars?

Yet all she could think of now was how perfect this all was. Now she had no reason not to fight for Tyrion. No one else was going to. If everything was going to be taken from her anyway and she couldn't bend to the whim of this Lannister ruled world, she was going to go down fighting at least.

"I hope you live a long and happy life with Lolly's. But I'd also be cautious about trusting a Lannister." Adelais said calmly, before turning and walking away.

* * *

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


	18. Chapter 18: Til We Meet Again

_A/N: AGAIN I have to apologise for the delay in updates. I lost focus again and it's because I've sort of already moved onto the second half of this, so filling in this gap - where I know what has to happen, has been a bit hard._

_You might notice I've changed the title. That's because I've decided to split the story in two. After these last few chapters the story seems to come to a natural conclusion, so it feels right to do it in two halves. The next story will be posted separately and named The Rise... but I won't spoil what happens at the end of this story first. _

_Also thank you so much for the reviews, the follows and the favourites! It's wonderful to know people are enjoying the story. I promise there's much more to come!_

_I do hope you're still enjoying!_

* * *

"Do you remember when we were younger, I said we should get married. That you could still have your whores, and I could still do my fighting, but we should get married." Adelais said, she was lay on her back on the tiny bed in Tyrion's cell. She was facing the ceiling as he played with her hair. "Would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"I don't think it would." Tyrion pointed out. "I'd still have fallen in love with a whore and you'd still have fucked a sellsword."

"You wouldn't have had to marry Sansa though and I wouldn't be losing my house." Adelais said.

"If it's and buts were wine and women we'd live a very happy life." Tyrion mused.

"They're taking the house. Varys told me." Adelais said closing her eyes for a moment. "Halle and Tomaris, they say they have letters, from my mother to Tib's Uncle. Claiming she was with child."

"As your father inherited your mother's last name then, it still makes you an Aubouroc. More so than he ever was." Tyrion pointed out.

"Somehow, I don't think the council are going to see it that way. I'm a bastard in their eyes. The boundaries between rich and poor have blurred somewhat in recent years and there are those who don't like it. What better excuse to get me out of the way." Adelais sat up and rubbed her temples. Tyrion traded places putting his head in her lap.

"You can still fight." Tyrion said.

"I don't think I can." Adelais admitted. "I was going to ask him to marry me you know."

"Bronn?"

"Yes." Adelais swallowed. "I was a fool for something I knew I could never have."

"It's because, though you loathe to admit it, deep down you're a romantic like me." Tyrion said and Adelais rolled her eyes at him. "Probably something to do with our own families not loving us."

"Except the brothers." They said in unison before letting out a laugh.

"Let me stand for you." Adelais said, stroking his hair soothingly.

"Against the mountain?" Tyrion replied looking up at her.

"You don't think I can do it?" Adelais raised a brow at him.

"I think you're excellent with a bow and you're good with daggers but The Mountain could crush your skull with one hand and that is not a scenario I want." Tyrion pointed out.

"I'm fast and he's slow and stupid." Adelais replied.

"You're not that fast." Tyrion pointed out. "Not even Bronn would fight him."

"That's because he's a coward." Adelais retorted.

"In this case I think it's he's not stupid. The Mountain is fast, strong and skilled." Tyrion said.

Adelais sighed but continued to stroke Tyrion's hair. What did she even want anymore? To be away from all this, to get her friends away from all this. To live simply. She wanted nothing more than to hunt and gather and be part of a community, blending in, not falling into politics. She was tired of being seen as a thing to be bought or sold rather than human being.

She couldn't just walk away though, maybe the Mountain could see her into eternal sleep and at least she would go out fighting. Fighting for Tyrion was perhaps the only thing she had left she could do anyway.

"Adelais you need to leave." Tyrion said seriously. "You need to just go off into the wild, maybe go to Bravvos, there's probably money you could earn there as a sellsword. Hired assassin. Who knows you could impress the Dragon Queen."

"I can't just run off into the wild. I won't." Adelais said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Adelais." Tyrion suddenly sat up and clutched at her hands. Adelais knew he was serious then, no more laughing and joking just a plea in his voice. "They will kill you. They know you won't fall in line. You need to leave. Take supplies and say you're off hunting and then never come back."

"Tyrion, I can't just leave- I can't just leave Tib and the others and- and I can't just leave you." Adelais said. "You're my brother in everything but blood. I can't just leave you here."

"Adelais, please." Tyrion squeezed her hands. "Either I'll get out of this or I'll die trying. We can't help each other if one or both of us is dead though. Please, for once, listen to me. Leave now. Take some supplies and head off. If I manage to somehow scrape my way out of this mess, even if it's to the wall I'll find you. Somehow we'll end up back in the same circle. We always do."

"I have to go back for Tib and the others." Adelais said quietly.

"Then do it before Halle returns." Tyrion replied.

"Tyrion I-"

"I should have listened to you, about a lot of things. Hopefully, we can laugh about this over wine one day and you can say I told you so." Tyrion said optimistically.

Adelais wasn't sure she believed him though and tears swelled in her eyes, an ache in her chest spread like wildfire. How was she supposed to just leave him here in this cell to the jackals? She knew he was right. If there was any chance they could both survive whatever was to come it was better to be apart. Tyrion was certainly going to wind up dead though, wasn't he? He could hardly fight The Mountain himself and then what? Tywin would watch his son die. Cersei would smirk on. Then there would be some charges brought against her and Halle would seize the house.

Adelais lent down and kissed his forehead. Holding onto him for a minute as Tyrion wrapped his arms around her. Teary eyed they pulled apart.

"Til we meet again."

"Til we meet again."

* * *

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


	19. Chapter 19: The Fall

_A/N: AGAIN I have to apologise for the delay in updates. I lost focus again and it's because I've sort of already moved onto the second half of this, so filling in this gap - where I know what has to happen, has been a bit hard._

_You might notice I've changed the title. That's because I've decided to split the story in two. After these last few chapters the story seems to come to a natural conclusion, so it feels right to do it in two halves. The next story will be posted separately and named The Rise... but I won't spoil what happens at the end of this story first. _

_Also thank you so much for the reviews, the follows and the favourites! It's wonderful to know people are enjoying the story. I promise there's much more to come!_

_I do hope you're still enjoying!_

* * *

_"Take them. Go."_

The ride back to Aubouroc had been tense and lonely, it had given Adelais time to think though. She could get word around and take those who wanted to follow her, those who she thought might be in danger out of Aubouroc. They could start a small village, find some land or even a home in the forest like the old fairytales. Houses in trees. They were adequate hunters and tradesmen and most men and women knew something about the forging of weaponry.

_"Adelais we can't just-"_

_"Go, there's enough of you, move as far as you can, find a farm or a village and take up there. Get them safe."_

That's not what had happened though, that's not what had been allowed to happen. Adelais had gotten back to Aubouroc to find a very different mood to the one she left. She was eyed with disdain as she returned to the castle. Greeted by a guard who should have been under her command and asked to head to the main dining hall where she found Tomaris. He'd returned before Halle, she'd been a fool to assume he was still in King's Landing.

_"You have to come with us, Addie"_

_"I will, I am."_

_There are things we have found._ Adelais' blood had run cold because what came next had been carefully and cleverly orchestrated. Letters questioning her paternity, letters supposedly between her and Tyrion where they discussed their disdain for Joffrey.

Tib and his family she learned, had been thrown in the cells. Dissenters to the new rule that was coming to Aubouroc now that their Lady turned out to be a fraud, a thief and a traitor.

_"Tib, take them, go. They're coming, I'll head them off the other way. It'll give you time."_

Adelais had decided there and then she wasn't staying here, wasn't going to fight. She had been forced into a room whilst they decided what to do with her. She'd been there hours, planning, thinking. She padded up her bed, pulled a few cloaks from her cupboards and headed down to the dungeons. She freed Tib with the help of some loyal Blacksmiths who were ready and willing to leave with her. There were fifteen of them in total and they were almost home free when a guard started to alert the castle that the prisoners were free.

Adelais didn't really have a choice did she? She had to help them escape. It was her fault after all that they were in this mess. She hoped they'd live a good long life, that they'd set up a little village and be happier there. If she couldn't live the life she wanted the least she could do was allow them too.

Adelais dug her heel into the horses flanks so it whinnied loudly, drawing the attention of the soldiers on the battlements. The last glimpse she caught of Tib and the the fifteen or so people with him was as they disappeared around a corner and all eyes landed on Adelais.

_"She's a thief! And she tried to kill me! Stop her! She can't get away." Tomaris was shouting. Adelais started over the bridge and down the path, urging the horse faster. It wasn't going to be enough though._

Tib saw the first arrow land in her shoulder. The second made her horses leg buckle, but Fang kept going, like the trusted steed he was.

The archers of Aubouroc were good but not as good as Adelaide.

Another arrow shaved past her ear, another sticking into the saddle. Adelais pulled her bow round and fired into the night, at least one soldier went down but there was another to take his place.

Tib was frozen, wanting to move forward to help her but unable to, stuck in the moment just watching as an arrow caught in her thigh and then finally, when she was almost to the edge of the forest, almost out of sight…

A cheer went up from Aubouroc as the arrow lodged itself into her back and Adelais fell forward.

Tib could see the horse still moving, he hoped Addie was strong enough to get them deep enough into the forest so the guards couldn't recapture her.

With one final look at the place he'd called home. Tib turned back to the others and hurried them forward into the thick night air.

* * *

And with that dear reader we reach the end of this part of Adelais journey. Keep an eye out for Part Two which will follow seasons 6 onwards! The Rise will be coming soon.

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


	20. PREVIEW OF THE RISE: CHAP 1 - THE BODY

_A/N: Big Big Author Note this time. Obviously the usual I only own what I came up with blah blah blah _

I_ decided to split this into two halves because I thought there was a clear end to the first._

_**THIS IS A PREVIEW: THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR THE SECOND PART/SECOND 'NOVELLA/WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT' IN THIS SERIES**_

_You can read this second part on it's own (if you're looking for something more Sandor heavy) but you miss out on Adelais journey to get to the point where she is now._

_Also: – So I have made a conscious decision to follow canon (as with the first), up to a point. Generally when I'm writing I like to stick as close to Canon as possible, having the original characters and things as people who appear between scenes of off screen. Where it's important that they feature in something that is canon and onscreen I like to try to insert them with little disturbance. Utilising dialogue and exact scene set up from the show. HOWEVER – I think most fans agree that Season 8 was…. Okay. It was great up to a point – so whilst I'm going to follow canon mostly, I'm also going to change shit up, like Sandor's ending for one, - I'm not saying it's a definite he'll survive in this version of things – but it'll be different._

_I do hope you're still enjoying!_

* * *

Adelais woke with a start, it was how she woke most mornings since Ray and his followers had found her. Her dreams were filled with something she couldn't place, something she couldn't work out. The old woman, the light, the pain. She didn't know if it was real or imagined, well apart from the pain. That had been real.

"Ah good you're awake." Ray said blocking out the sun that broke through the shade of the tree. "Need your help."

"What is it?" Adelais asked.

"Dreaming again?" Ray asked as she followed him up the hill, not bothering to answer her own question. "Same thing?" He asked when Adelais didn't reply.

"If you say anything about God's again-" Adelais started but didn't finish.

"I'm just saying Isla said wherever you came from they'd been patching you up. She reckoned you'd been recovering about a week before you stumbled off." Ray replied.

"Which means someone was probably helping me, or- I don't know, I don't remember. Just the woman and the voice and the light." Adelais shook her head and rolled her stiff shoulder.

"Someone isn't done with you. Otherwise you'd have died on that bed. Isla still thinks you're a miracle." Ray mused. "Brought into our lives to help us."

"It's not like you were starving before I came along." Adelais rolled her shoulder again. She didn't really want to think about the dream, didn't want to think about what had led to her stumbling upon this group of kind strangers. Barely enough for themselves but still willing to give to her, half dead from arrow wounds.

"No, no we weren't. We didn't have the luxury of fresh meat every day though, and you're a good teacher." Ray pointed out. "This is what I needed you for."

The settlement was based under the cover of the woods, though Ray had plans to build a Sept on the small hillock not too far away. They'd done well, small huts and tents erected mostly around trees or between them. They had the cover of the forest for nights and winters. Ray led them into what had come to be deemed the medics hut. It was mostly used to tend to minor injuries, as thankfully, there wasn't too many sick or dying. More than anything it was a store for the herbs and tinctures that the Everly Sisters had put together.

There was a man on the bed against the far wall, too big for it, they'd had to put a table under his feet. She could smell him from where she stood, he was filthy, caked in mud and blood and pus.

"I know you don't believe in violence anymore but if it's a mercy killing you're after, you'd have been better leaving him where he was." Adelais said, hand sliding instinctively behind her back to the two daggers there. There were three things she'd managed to salvage from her escape, her bow, the cuffs of her armour and her two valyrian steel daggers. This was another point Ray tried to press on her about whoever she'd woken up to in the woods. They'd left her with armour and steel when they could have stolen or sold it.

"I don't want to kill him. I thought he were dead, until he coughed." Ray chuckled.

"How did you even get him here?" Adelais asked moving closer and ignoring the stench. She smelt worse on the battlefield, she'd smelt worse in the yard when a smithy was injured.

"Dragged him onto the cart, couple of lads helped get him in here." Ray admitted.

Adelais had only ever really seen one man as big as this, well two, but only one she'd had conversation wi- Adelais stopped moving forward and Ray took in the expression on her face.

"Didn't take you for being squeamish." He said. "Oh, it's not that is it. You know him."

"He was a Knight in King's Landing." Adelais said, tilting her head so she could see his battered and swollen face more clearly.

"Anyone I'd have heard of?"

"I don't know his name." Adelais shook her head.

"Good man?" Ray asked still scrutinising her, like he was trying to work out whether he should just let the man die. Adelais had to wonder, if someone did come into his flock heavily wounded but a monster within, would Ray just let them die? Or would his new found faith win out.

Adelais nodded in response to his question. It was a split-second decision.

Sandor Clegane was lying half dead on a table in front of her. She could have finished him off there and then, maybe that would be kinder, but she owed it to him to at least try, and to Ray. She owed Sandor for the kick of a dagger when she was on her back. She was sure tales of The Hound would have stretched far and wide. Even though he'd given up violence, part of her worried that if she told Ray who this really was, he'd put him back out for the dogs. Sandor Clegane was known for his brutishness but Adelais had always known there was more there, because there was, somewhere beneath all that hard grumpy exterior, a heart. Before she'd left King's Landing she'd heard too that he'd been on the road with Arya, and whilst she couldn't say what his treatment of her had been, she couldn't imagine him being overly cruel. It just wasn't him.

"What do you think I can do? The Everly's are your Woods Witches." Adelais said. The Everly's had been the ones to save her, she was sure they could do the same for Sandor. "And you were a sellsword. You know how to take care of battle wounds."

"Yeah but your house was built on this stuff. Aelton is famous for it's Woods Witches and you know how to take of yourself you've already proven that. This needs attention from people who've been on the battlefield and around real war wounds. Not just concoctions." Ray pointed out.

"Aelton was built on a lot of fucking things, most of them horseshit." Adelais said bitterly. "I know the Everly's think I was sent to you for a reason but I wasn't. I'm not a Maester, I can't help with this. I can shoot an arrow, I can fight. I can tell you what not to eat in the woods but I can't magic bones back together or bring some poor fucker back from the dead." Adelais said frustratedly. She liked Ray, a lot. She appreciated his humour, his newfound kindness. She even appreciated how much he cared for his followers, but his keep mentioning she'd been brought here, kept on this Earth for a reason grated on her. There was no reason. If there was a reason it wasn't a good one, it was to keep her in some sort of hell. Tormented by demons she could barely escape.

"I don't think you can." Ray laughed. "I need someone who isn't squeamish though, and who isn't afraid of someone twice their size who'd probably going to be more trouble than a rabid dog when they wake up."

"We need to get him cleaned up." Adelais said, feeling slightly guilty that she'd become so frustrated so easily. It wasn't bad here, at all. There were worse places she could have ended up. She'd been dreaming of a life like this for years now. To be free from the house. Things were still raw though. Her own foolishness was a wound that could be pressed easily. New friends were good but she missed her old friends. The mismatched family she'd found for herself, that she'd forged despite being some sort of monster. Everytime she thought of Tib and Charity, of Tyrion, a hollowness formed in her chest. She didn't know whether they were alive or dead. Her days were mostly filled with hunting, teaching, keeping herself busy in every way she could. Pretending the hollow of a tree was Bronn, Tywin or Halle's face and practising her aim.

"The lads are bringing water." Ray gestured over his shoulder.

"That's not going to do it, look at him, he's already been festering for days. We need to get him to the stream, let the water run over him and away from him. The Everly's can make up some drawing ointment. Once we've got him relatively clean and new clothes on then we can see what's what." Adelais pointed out.

She didn't like to think about it too much, but between Bronn and Aubouroc there were things she'd learned about taking care of herself. Bits and pieces she'd picked up from soldiers too. Wounds needed to be clean everyone knew that and throwing a couple of buckets of water on Sandor was going to do fuck all.

"What happened to I'm not a Maester?" Ray asked with a raised brow.

"I saw one of the Smiths get injured once, something on the fire just caught, exploded out. He dropped into the mud and the first thing they did was carry him over to the water pump rather than any table. Just kept pumping until it was bloody but clean, all that mud gone. Then he was taken inside and the Woods Witches did something with him." Adelais replied.

"He recover?" Ray asked.

"Until the Baker caught him in bed with his wife. A lot can be done with herbs and water but curing a skull cracked by a rolling pin is not one."

* * *

And now Adelais finds herself on a new path!

_**CONTINUE TO FOLLOW THE STORY AT AUBOUROC: PART TWO - THE RISE**_

Enjoyed? Want to see more? Why not follow the story and why not leave a review! They're the lifeblood of writers after all! :)


End file.
